Diabolik
by A.C.Reader
Summary: Edward Masen, nuevo 'capo dei capi', el jefe absoluto de Cosa Nostra. Un siciliano joven y apuesto, un ejemplo perfecto de playboy italiano, el cual a pesar de haber tenido muchas mujeres en la vida nunca sintio nada por ninguna... Hasta la llegada de aquella que logro lo que todas ansiaban, enamorar al gran capo de capos.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

La lista de los mas buscados del FBI están encabezadas por narcotraficantes mexicanos, líderes de la mafia siciliana, la Cosa Nostra estadounidense, la Camorra napolitana, 'Ndrangheta (la mafia rusa), la mafia albanesa, las tríadas chinas, Yakuza japonesa, mafia de Montreal, los Rastrojos, Cártel de Sinaloa y el Cártel de Juárez…

Son muchos los hombres que entran en la lista, pero uno de los mas importantes, reconocido por su maldad y su sangre fría, con mas de 50 muertes a su nombre, ademas de ser uno de los mas jóvenes jefes de la mafia siciliana y todo un mujeriego misognio. Su nombre, Edward Masen, nacido en una familia mafiosa en Castelvetrano (una pequeña aldea de la provincia Trapani en Sicilia ), su padre, Carlisle Masen, jefe de la mafia Casrelvetrano y cabeza de la comisiónde mafia del sector, había comenzado su trayectoria en el negocio familiar cuando solo contaba con 14 años.

Es considerado un capo diferente a los demás, su actitud, su atractivo y su dinero lo han hecho un hombre muy codiciado, el cual no se guía por los mismos valores familiares que el resto de la mafia, acostumbrado a tener todo lo que desea,tomarlo a la fuerza si era necesario y eliminar a todo aquel que no estuviera en sus planes. Muy temido por todos los que conocían su trayectoria y amado por las mujeres ignorantes que caían en sus encantos y que no se molestaban en preguntar su procedencia.

Pero de cualquier manera estas no tenían oportunidad de preguntar, no pasaban el suficiente tiempo a su lado, solo una lo había hecho, una que había podido conseguir lo que ninguna otra pudo.

Enamorar al capo dei capi…

**Aquí una nueva historia, espero que les guste. Aclaro algo, "diabolik" si existe, es el cuarto en la lista del FBI y también es considerado un playboy. **

**A.C**


	2. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Mayo 21 /1992 Florencia/ Italia.

Edward Masen se encontraba en una habitación de hotel, era temprano en la mañana y por la ventana entraba la luz del brillante sol en Florencia, era una época cálida, estando en plena primavera no se podía esperar mas.

La habitación de aquel lujoso hotel no diferenciaba de a mucho con la de los demás, con su decoración colonia que atraía a muchos turistas que llegaban a Italia atraídos por la riqueza histórica del país. En la cama matrimonial se hallaba una rubia despampanante arropada en una sabana que le llegaba solamente a la cintura dejando sus pechos desnudos al aire, como una tentación para cualquier hombre, había sido tentación para Edward, lo suficiente para llevarla a aquel hotel sin importarle que al día siguiente tenia que estar temprano en Sicilia. Pero eso no difirió con su carácter ahora estaba parado frente al espejo acomodando su blazer que llevaba enzima de una camisa blanca y hacia juego con sus pantalones. Cuando se disponía a salir, ya con sus gafas de sol inseparables y su rolex de oro blanco en su muñeca izquierda, la hermosa chica se despertó y se incorporo lentamente, buscando el cuerpo musculoso y torneado que la había acompañado la noche anterior, con el cual había experimentado el mejor sexo de su vida, al no encontrarlo se levanto y recorrió rápidamente la mirada por la habitación hasta que lo encontró cerca de la puerta de salida del dormitorio.

- Edward, amore, a donde vas?

- Bellezza, siento informarte que me tengo que ir. un piacere conocerte.

- Pero, pensé que podíamos pasar mas tiempo juntos.

- Cara mía, eso no podrá ser.

- Me llamaras?- pregunto la mujer esperanzada, si el le prometía eso ella seria feliz con la simple ilusión de volver a ver a aquel hombre.

- Si.- Edward no planeaba llamarla, ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre, pero no quería seguir con aquella conversación, tenia que llegar a Sicilia y no tenia tiempo ni paciencia para seguir escuchando a esa chica.

Salió del dormitorio y atravesó la sala de estar, que es común en las suites de los grandes hoteles, hasta la puerta de salida.

- Ciao amore- grito la chica desde la puerta de la habitación viendo como Edward salía de la suite sin siquiera voltearse.

Tomo el ascensor y bajo hasta el lobby, le tomo solo unos minutos pagar la habitación y avisar que la mujer traería la llave cuando saliera, pidió las llaves de su auto al valet y salió rápidamente en dirección al aeropuerto Amerigo Vespucci, su avión saldría en una hora y no podía perderlo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto dejo el auto en el parqueadero de este, regresaría a florencia en un par de días si todo salía como estaba planeado, simplemente tenia que arreglar un par de cuentas en sicilia y reunirse con Aro Volterra quien era su socio, ademas también tenia que reunirse con su padre.

Entro al aeropuerto e hizo el check in sin ningún problema, aun no era buscado por las autoridades, no se había dado a conocer todavía, era simplemente la mano derecha de su padre y ademas su padre también mantenía un perfil bajo lo cual los dejaba fuera de la mira.

Cuando llego el avión ya se encontraba en puerto así que no tuvo que esperar para abordar y acomodarse en el cómodo asiento de clase ejecutiva, el cual, por maravillas de la vida compartía con una joven pelirroja, que parecía de muy buena familia y que al verlo sonrío y lo saludo tratando de entablar conversación. Como Edward no tenia nada que hacer en las dos horas y media de vuelo, respondió a su coqueteo. Los baños de clase Ejecutiva eran particularmente grandes…

.

.

.

El vuelo paso rápido, una hora de este lo paso teniendo sexo con aquella pelirroja que parecía una zorra de clase y eso era, Edward lo pudo comprobar en aquel baño. Los demás pasajeros, que no eran muchos en aquella clase, tal vez unos tres o cuatro, miraron sorprendidos el descaro de aquella pareja pero Edward no presto atención, no le importaba lo que aquella gente pensara solo tendría que pasar media hora mas en el mismo espacio que ellos, no significaban nada.

Bajo del avión y reviso su reloj, 12:30, la reunión seria en 45 minutos, solo contaría con media hora puesto que era tradición llegar antes de lo acordado, no podía hacer esperar a su padre ni a su socio.

Llego al restaurante 40 minutos despues, en el ya se encontraba su padre a quien saludo cariñosamente.

-Padre, tiempo sin vernos

- Al fin llegaste, te estábamos esperando.

-Ya llego Aro?

- No ha llegado pero ya están aquí los demás.

-que hay de Jasper?- pregunto por su hermano

-aviso que llegaría tarde, esta arreglando algunos problemas.- Edward sabia lo que significaba eso, la expresión de su padre y el movimiento que hizo con las manos se lo confirmaba.

- Perfecto perfecto.

Carlisle y Edward fueron a la mesa en la cual se encontraban cuatro hombres.

Emmet Consalvo, socio de Aro y amigo personal de Edward; Alessandro Consalvo, hermano de Emmet; Ettore auteri, miembro de la familia Auteri que posee gran parte de los territorios de la provincia e Ivano Auteri, primo de Ettore.

Edward saldo a cada uno de llos para luego sentarse al lado de Emmet y cerca de la cabecera, puesto que le correspondía a Aro y al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba su padre, siendo la cabeza de Castelvetrano.

Cinco minutos después, a la hora acordada llego Aro con una sonrisa en su viejo rostro, saludando efusivamente a todos los presentes, en especial a Carlisle y Edward, que había sido socios y amigos desde hacia mucho.

Aro era 30 años mayor que Edward, lo conocía desde que este era pequeño y Edward lo consideraba como un segundo padre.

-Para que nos reuniste ?- pregunto Ettore cuando ya todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa.

-Planeo algo grande.- Dijo Aro antes de contar su plan.

**Hey, fue rápido no? bueno espero que el capitulo no las decepcione, es un vistazo al mundo de Edward, Gracias a uds chicas, que dejaron reviews y a las que siguen la historia, por darle oportunidad a este fic. Trato de guiarme un poco por los acontecimientos en la mafia siciliana, se que no puedo hacerlo igual, no cuento con suficiente información pero hago mi mejor intento.**

**A.**


	3. Chapter 2

Cap 2

.

.

.

Mayo 23 / 1992 Sicilia / Italia

_En la tarde de hoy, ocurrió un atentado en la vía que une a Palermo con su aeropuerto, una bomba fue puesta en la autopista ocasionando varios heridos y muertos, entre ellos Marco Feltoni, su esposa y tres de sus guardaespaldas , la policía sigue investigando pero hay indicios de que el ataque fue realizado por alguno de los grandes capos de la mafia Siciliana debido a las amenazas de muerte que Falcone había recibido por su gran avance en la lucha contra estas organizaciones.._

Edward rio entre dientes viendo las noticias, el ataque de Aro fue arriesgado pero habían logrado causar conmoción, habían cumplido sus amenazas contra aquel juez que se había pasado de listo y había simplemente ignorado la amenaza. Llevaban un tiempo planeando la forma de hacerle saber al pueblo que con ellos no se podían meter, ellos eran los dueños de todo y no había quien pudiera meterse con ellos y aquí estaba la prueba, la seguridad que había adquirido Marco después de las amenazas no le había servido de nada, claro que el plan de Aro había sido anti fallas.

Se encontraba en su casa en Sicilia, para ser mas exactos en la provincia Trapani , habían pasado dos días desde su regreso a la isla, dos días en los cuales había estado muy ocupado revisando que todo siguiera andando de la forma en que las cosas deben andar. Revisando cada uno de los negocios de la zona, haciendo visitas personales a las personas que tenían "deudas" con ellos y claro callando a mas de uno que había soltado mas de lo debido o al contrario, que no había proporcionado la información que el necesitara. Eran muy pocos los que no hablaban, sus métodos de persuasión eran buenos, lo único lamentable era que cuando eres víctima de alguno de estos, no llegas a contar nada mas.

-Hermano!

Edward volteo al escuchar la tan familiar voz, no había visto a su hermano, el no se pudo presentar a la reunión de aquel día y en lo transcurrido del día de ayer no habían tenido tiempo ninguno de los dos.

Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acerco para abrazar a su hermano mayor.

- Ya viste las noticias?- pregunto Edward cuando terminaron el efusivo saludo.

-Claro claro, justamente vengo de casa de mi padre, todos parecen emocionados.

- Es una buena forma de callar a los politicos.

-Ese juez nos había dado muchos problemas- respondió su hermano recordando todo el "avance" en contra de la mafia de aquel individuo- los negocios se estaban complicando

-de que forma?

- La gente no quería pagar, se sentían muy seguros con eso, pensaban que nosotros ya no teníamos el poder, entiendes?- las extorsiones eran unos de los negocios mas rentables y no podían desistir de el.

- Esto despertó a mas de uno, ademas ya tenemos fijado el próximo.

-como? hay mas?- Jasper sonaba emocionado por la noticia, el no había asistido a la reunión, así que solo sabia del ataque cometido aquel día.

-Claro que hay mas, me extraña hermano que creyeras que solo iba a caer este mal nacido, su colega no tarda en caer, de eso no puedes tener dudas.

- Perfecto, Perfecto.

-has hablado con Ettore?- pregunto Edward

-No, porque?

-Me propuso un negocio, quería saber si estábamos interesados en tratar con los americanos

- La mafia "Italina" de estados unidos?- pregunto Jasper receloso

- La Cosa Nostra americana para ser exactos, según Ettore es buen negocio. Tranquilo, la mayoría de ellos si son italianos- dijo Edward en broma sabiendo que a su hermano no le agradaban aquellos mafiosos de juguete que se jactaban de su relación con la gran mafia italiana.

.

.

.

Mayo 25/1992 Londres / Inglaterra

- Ethan, cariño, nos va ha dejar el avión

Isabella Swan se encontraba en la puerta de su apartamento en el centro de Londres, con maleta en mano y esperando impacientemente a su novio que salía de la habitación de forma campante, arreglando su cabellera negra que contrastaba mucho con su piel pálida pero iba a la perfección con los ojos del mismo color.

-No te preocupes Bella, todavía faltan dos horas y media

- tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto dos horas antes, vamos tenemos que movernos- Isabella fue callada por los labios de su novio que atacaban suavemente los suyos.

-Ya estoy listo, solo tenemos que pedir un taxi.

-Ya lo pedí, esta esperando afuera.- respondió Bella poniéndose en punta de pies para poder alcanzar los labios de su novio de nuevo.

- Entonces, que esperamos cariño- Ethan cogió las dos maletas y se dirigió al ascensor, su apartamento quedaba en el ultimo piso de un edificio de 10 pisos, era un penthouse y lo compartían desde hace un año, el apartamento le pertenecía a Ethan, quien era un famoso arquitecto Ingles y que había diseñado ese mismo edificio donde vivían. Bella por su parte era estudiante de medicina en la universidad de Cambridge, le resultaba difícil trasladarse de un lugar a otro para ir a estudiar pero no era un gran problema. El y Bella llevaban mas de dos años de relación sin importar la diferencia de edad entre ambos ( Ethan tenia 35 años y Bella 23 años) y ahora se dirigían a Italia para pasar una temporada con los padres de Isabella que vivían en Florencia.

El taxi tardo 20 minutos en llegar al aeropuerto y una hora después ya se encontraban en la sala de abordaje a la espera del llamado del vuelo.

- Emocionada ?- pregunto irónicamente Ethan, era obvio que lo estaba perecía que se fuera a salir de la silla mirando fijamente el tablero a la espera de la llegada del vuelo.

- hace mucho que no veo a mis padre- Isabella llevaba cuatro años viviendo en Inglaterra pero hacia solo uno que no había visitado su tierra natal.

- Tranquila, mañana tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo, tienes dos semanas enteras mas después de eso.

- No es suficiente- dijo Isabella molestando, aunque la verdad no le parecía suficiente, ella amaba a Inglaterra, le encantaba la vida que llevaba ahí pero de cualquier forma extrañaba Italia.

- Oh vamos, Bells relajare, si quieres podemos quedarnos una semana mas, pero te advierto, la semana la tomaríamos en venecia.

- semana romántica?- dijo Isabella acercandose a su novio.

-Si, quiero aprovechar este descanso con mi novia.

-Mmmm, suena bien.

**Error corregido :) Gracias, creo que tuve un fallo ahí, debo dejar de escribir en la madrugada :)**

**A.C**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, bueno una nota antes de que lean, es para agradecerles por sus reviews. **

**Uno en particular me gustaría responderlo, estoy al tanto que es Falcone pero no estoy segura de utilizar los verdaderos nombres, podrás identificar que Aro es Salvatore Riina y tal vez no hagas la conexión pero los Auteri pueden ser relacionados a la familia D'ali aunque ya en ese entonces no estuvieran tan relacionados con la mafia y de ellos no cuento con mucha información. Agradezco tus ganas de ayudar, me vendrían de maravilla, de hecho la necesito y mucho. Sin nada mas que agregar, a parte de agradecer los comentarios de todos, me despido. :)**

**Fake plastic trees- Radiohead**

**Cap 3**

.

.

.

Mayo 28 / 1992

Todos estaban reunidos a la mesa, al frente de Bella se hallaba su madre, Reene Swan, y a su lado Izquierdo su padre, Charles Swan. Su padre era de origen Ingles, razón por la cual desde pequeña había decidido ir a estudiar a aquel país, su madre en cambio era italiana.

Al lado derecho de Bella estaba Ethan que a su a su lado derecho contaba con una de las hermanas menores de Bella, Anna, una chica muy parecida a su madre que lo único que había sacado de su padre había sido su cabellera, del mismo color que el de su hermana, sus ojos eran azul claro y sus facciones eran iguales a las de su madre. Anna era la hermana de en medio y tenia 18 años. La hija menor de los Swan era Lucia, una joven de 16 años, de cabello rubio, ojos grises y rasgos que eran una extraña combinación de los de su madre y los de su padre.

Todos hablaban amenamente, conversación que se llevaba acabo en ingles, dado que Ethan no sabia Italiano y para la familia de Bella no era ningún problema hablar en ingles.

- Como te ha ido en la universidad querida…

- Muy bien, acabamos de empezar así que es facil- Isabella estaba en su ultimo semestre de medicina y planeaba seguir estudiando para especializarse en Psiquiatría. Los padres de Isabella eran adinerados, por lo cual ella no tenia de que preocuparse, pero de cualquier forma planeaba conseguir un empleo después de graduarse, durante el tiempo en que hacia la especialización, que debería hacerlo en Londres puesto que el hecho de estar moviendose de una ciudad a otra para estudiar le presentaba problemas.

-Y tu Ethan, como va el nuevo proyecto?- pregunto el padre de Bella, Ethan estaba trabajando en la construcción de un nuevo edificio de oficinas, por lo cual había estado muy ocupado y este viaje era algo así como un escape de todo eso.

- Todavía queda mucho que arreglar, hay bastantes procesos que hacer, como acomodar el ascensor y las escaleras….

Bella no siguió prestando atención a la conversación, no le interesaba mucho esos detalles que ya había escuchado durante todas las noches cuando preguntaba "¿como te fue en el trabajo?" por pura educación y que en verdad poco le importaba.

Volteo a mirar a sus hermanas que escuchaban atentas cada palabra de aquel hombre ingles del que tenían algo así como un enamoramiento juvenil sin importarles que fuera el novio de su hermana mayor, arrugo la nariz y bajo la vista a su plato.

Ella amaba a Ethan pero como en toda relación hay cosas que no marchan bien, discusiones, reconciliaciones, periodos de silencio o de total rompimiento. Una de las razones que mas discordia causaba entre los dos era el hecho de que Ethan era sobre protector y que algunas veces se comportaba mas como un padre que como un amante y Bella que tan solo tenia 23 años, estando en el auge de la juventud, queriendo salir y gozar la vida, se encontraba retenida por el hombre que ella esperaba fuera su compañía en todas sus locuras sin importar que fuera 12 años mayor que ella. Pero para su familia eran la pareja perfecta, sus padres estaban felices de que su hija hubiera encontrado un buen hombre, trabajador y dedicado que la amaba y sus hermanas soñaban con algún día conseguir uno como el, un príncipe azul, como se habían referido a el muchas veces.

Un estúpido pitido familiar para Bella interrumpió la conversación, Ethan se disculpo, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala de estar que era la habitación continua al comedor. Duro unos cinco minutos hablando para luego volver a la mesa y pedirle a Bella si podían hablar a solas.

-Que paso?- pregunto Bella

- Me llamaron de la oficina…

Bella no necesitaba escuchar mas, sabia que significaba eso, no tenia por que entrar en detalles, pasaba muy seguido pero ella había esperado que al menos durante este tiempo no pasara. ¡Llevaban solo dos días en iItalia! y el ya tenia que volver a Londres, magnifico.

La expresión de Ethan era de pena, pero a Bella no le importaba, era su culpa, debería sentirse culpable. Hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaban juntos, con la universidad y con el trabajo de el se veían muy pocas veces a la semana y ahora que habían decidido tomar un malditamente merecido descanso el tenia que regresar corriendo a Londres porque no podían hacer nada sin el al parecer.

- Volveré lo mas pronto que pueda, te lo aseguro cariño.- dijo Ethan cuando vio que su amada no contestaba.

- Ahorratelo- respondió Bella con un tono bajo casi imperceptible. Ella sabia que eso no seria cuestión de pocos días, siempre era lo mismo, lo llamaban por un problema y después surgían otros miles mas.

- Cariño hablo enserio, volveré y podremos ir a Venecia juntos- Ethan seguía hablando pero a Bella poco le importaba, la relación no estaba en su mejor punto y ella estaba harta de pelear. Pretendio escucharlo por un momento luego susurro un " da igual" y salió de la sala de estar para volver al comedor, seguida por Ethan.

- Que sucede cariño?- su madre no tardo en preguntar al verla entrar.

- Nada importante madre, Ethan tiene que volver a Londres.

- Oh es una lastima.

- Solo es para solucionar un problema que surgió no tardare y si todo sale de acuerdo con lo planeado volveré en unos cuantos días.

- Oh perfecto, pero cuando tienes que irte?- Lisa pregunto mirando fijamente a Ethan con ojos soñadores esperando su respuesta.

- Esta misma tarde al parecer.

- Te ayudamos a empacar?- las dos hermanas dijeron al mismo tiempo y Bella solo pudo hacer una mueca de desagrado.

- Bella…- Ethan ignoro las palabras de las dos jóvenes que parecían comerselo con los ojos

- Yo te ayudo a empacar- dijo Bella al final levantándose de la mesa y subiendo las escaleras junto a el, en dirección al cuarto que le habían asignado a ambos.

.

.

.

Mayo 29 / 1992 Palermo/ Sicilia.

Edward se encontraba en la casa de Aro, esperando a las hijas de este que querían ir a Florencia y no podían pensar en mejor compañero que aquel hombre.

Aro no ponía problema en dejar en las manos de Edward a sus dos hijas, el lo consideraba como un hijo aunque había un pequeño detalle que el había olvidado y ese era que Edward no consideraba a las chicas Volterra precisamente como hermanas, aunque nunca se había propasado con ellas, de hecho ellas eran las que se le insinuaban a el pero aunque no las considerara como hermanas les tenia algo de respeto. Junto a Edward estaba su hermano que también se dirigía a Florencia, los dos tenían que reunirse con unos socios con los cuales tenían cuentas pendientes, las cuales se habían aplazado durante mucho tiempo.

Las dos chicas bajaron la escalera, una de ellas, alta, rubia, con ojos de un azul claro y la otra todo lo opuesto aunque eso no signifique que no fuera igual de hermosa, bajita, con cabello negro y corto y con unos ojos azul oscuros que podían dar miedo si se lo proponían. Eran Rosalie y Alice Volterra, Rosalie era la mayor de las dos, tenia 24 y por su parte Alice tenia 21 años. Detrás de ellas venían sus hermanos, Alec y Demetri Volterra, mayores que ellas y grandes amigos de los hermanos Masen.

- Edward!- una Alice emocionada se tiro a los brazos del chico cobrizo mientras que Rosalie se abalanzo a los de Jasper.

Edward respondió el abrazo pero rápidamente separo a Alice de si, la chica tenia un enamoramiento con el desde que se conocían pero Edward no le prestaba mas atención de la que le prestaría a cualquier otra chica bonita y ademas se abstenía a llevarsela a la cama como a las demás. Por su parte Rosalie y Jasper si mantenían una relación algo mas intima, pero todo fuera del conocimiento de los hermanos mayores y claro esta, del padre; por lo que también se tuvo que separar de ella rápidamente para no levantar sospechas.

Jasper y Edward saludaron a Alec y Demetri con los cuales mantuvieron una breve conversación antes de despedirse para ir al aeropuerto, por la vía alterna hacia el, para alcanzar el avión.

Las chicas iban a Florencia a visitar a unas amigas y planeaban devolverse junto a los hermanos Masen en una semana, se quedarian en la casa de alguna de sus amigas, y los masen se hospedarían en un hotel. No iban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos puesto que gran parte del tiempo ellos estarían ocupados. Eso decepciono un poco a las hermanas Volterra pero se consolaron con la promesa de que saldrían con ellas el fin de semana, después de haber despejado todo lo que estaba pendiente.

**Uff casi se me olvida, gracias a una chica :) que me hizo caer en cuenta de un error que ya corregí en el capitulo anterior, Bella se encuentra en Florencia.**

**A.C out **


	5. Chapter 4

Cap 4

.

.

.

Junio 1 / 1992 Florencia / Italia.

- Cual es el lio con 'ndràngheta* ? - Pregunto Edward cabreado

-Los rusos se quejan Edward, al parecer Ndrangheta no ha mandado el cargamento- respondio Antonino Battisti uno de los jefes de la Cosa Nostra y otro socio de Edward

- Pensé que esa droga la había tomado Sacra Corona Unita.- dijo Jasper

- No me importa cual de los dos bandos lo haya tomado, que mierda tenemos que ver la Cosa Nostra con esto?- Edward no estaba de humor, no le gustaba mucho tratar con los rusos y ahora estaban metidos en problemas con ellos.

Ndrangheta, Camorra, Sacra Corona Unita y Cosa Nostra eran las organizaciones criminales mas fuertes de Italia, se podría decir que las únicas que dominaban la región, aunque la Sacra Corona Unita fuera tan reciente seguía formando parte y entre todas estas habían conexiones, llevaban años trabajando juntos y haciendo negocios que incluía el lavado de dinero, el trafico de drogas y la prostitución.

-Que los rusos nos relacionan directamente con ellos, entiendes?

-Claro que entiendo, al parecer me tendré que reunir con Filippo pronto- dijo Edward pensativo, no planeaba viajar a Calabria pero se veia en la obligación de juntarse con Fillippo Montalbano. Negociar con los Rusos era cosa seria, Edward prefería traficar y negociar con alemanes o americanos, con esos dos grupos ya tenia negocios era fácil y el dinero fluía. La cocaína era solicitada con frecuencia, era un negocio interminable, eso le agradaba a Edward.

La mafia Rusa también era un buen negocio pero Edward sabia hasta donde arriesgarse, el no metería su dinero en eso, ningún miembro de su familia lo hacia, ningún miembro de Cosa Nostra lo hacia.

-Alguien debe ir a Apulia- esa era la ciudad en la cual se hallaban los jefes de Sacra Corona Unita.

-Yo iré - dijo Emmet simplemente.

- Y que hay de Camorra- Camorra era la mafia napolitana, mafia con la cual mantenían conexiones pero no muy cercanas, esta mafia se diferenciaba de los otros clanes por no ser un negocio familiar, eran diferentes grupos que se peleaban entre si, pero de cualquier forma eran los que controlaban el trafico de drogas en el sur de la península Itálica.

- Con ellos no va esto- respondió Edward fríamente. Llevaban mas de cinco horas ahí reunidos, Emmet Consalvo, Antonino Battisti, Alejandro Battisti ( hermano de Antonino), Jasper, Edward y Ettore Auteri, tdos ya estaban hartos, revisando todo, las vías de trafico hacia Alemania, los tratos con la cosa nostra america, el pago del "pizzo"** por parte de los empresarios y comerciantes y ahora esto.

- Ya, es suficiente por hoy no creen?- dijo Ettore masajeando sus sienes.

- Mañana tenemos que hacer una visita a algunas personas aquí en Florencia- agrego Antonino rascando su barba

- Eso será mañana.

El pizzo normalmente se cobraba al principio del mes y aprovechando que la mayoría de ellos se encontraban reunidos en el lugar decidieron que ellos mismo podían encargarse personalmente, los meses pasados las personas se habían tardado en los pagos, no podían permitirse eso.

Jasper y Edward se despidieron de todos sus amigos y socios, antes de salir de aquel restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando al fin llegaron al hotel, se despidieron en la recepción antes de que cada uno se dirigiera a su habitacion, Edward estaba agotado, aquellos días que había pasado en Florencia habían sido agotadores y no había tenido tiempo para dedicarse a su hobby, que consistía en conseguir a una mujer bella y dispuesta.

.

.

.

Junio 2 / 1992 Florencia Italia

Isabella tiro el teléfono a la cama después de colgar y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación con sus manos en la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Había llamado Ethan, había hablado con el, había discutido con el, habían terminado…

Sabia que muy posiblemente esa ruptura no iba a ser definitiva, habían pasado por esas rupturas muchas veces, había discutido, ella alzaba la voz, el trataba de calmar, ella no se clamaba, el terminaba alzando su voz para hacerse escuchar, ella no quería escuchar, el se cansaba, ella terminaba. Siempre lo mismo, hasta sus peleas se habían vuelto una maldita rutina, pensaba Bella con amargura.

En momentos como estos era cuando Bella se cuestionaba si de verdad amaba a ese hombre; tenia claro que amaba su sonrisa, que amaba la forma en que la abrazaba en la noche, amaba sus ojos negros penetrantes, amaba la forma en que sonreía cada vez que la veía y amaba el sexo con el, estar con un hombre mayor tenia sus ventajas y ella las conocía. Pero a la vez que amaba todo eso odiaba otras cosas, odiaba su tono condescendiente, odiaba su adicción al trabajo, odiaba el hecho que fuera tan sobre protector, su perfeccionismo, la forma en que se comportaba aveces, un comportamiento pasivo, dandole la ella la razón en todo como si fuera una mujer loca.

Sus pensamientos y su extraño caminar de un lado a otro fueron interrumpidos cuando sus dos hermanas entraron a la habitación y se tiraron a su cama.

- Bella- dijeron las dos a la vez con emoción en su voz

- Hola- dijo ella sin animo

- Hablaste con Ethan ?- pregunto Lucia

- si, acabo de terminar de hablar con el.

- Y que te dijo?- pregunto Anna- Te dijo cuando venia?

- No, todavía no sabe- Bella no planeaba decirle a las dos mayores fans de Ethan, que eran sus hermanas, que había terminado con el, ademas todavía no era definitivo.

- Oh Bella no este enojada con el- dijo Anna

- No puedes estar enojada con el, es perfecto- dijo Lucia haciendo que su hermana la mirara con odio.

- Es tan caballeroso- dijo Anna con ojos soñadores. Bella arrugo la nariz, ahora empezaba el "porque amamos a Ethan"

- Es tan educado

- Es tan encantador

- Se viste tan bien

- Es tan amoroso

-y lindo, y sexi y comprensivo y amable, no sabes la suerte que tienes Bella- dijo Lucia

-Si no fuera tu novio no sabes hace cuanto me hubiera abalanzado sobre el- " ya te lo comes con la mirada cada vez que lo ves, creo que no falta mucho para que lo hagas sin importar si es mi novio o no" pensó Bella con desagrado, aveces la actitud de sus hermanas la molestaba, la molestaba mucho, sabia que era un simple enamoramiento juvenil, que lo que veían en Ethan era algo así como el cumplimiento de todo lo que deseaban en un hombre, lo idealizaban y solo veían lo bueno en el; pero odiaba que fueran tan obvias, que siempre repitieran cuan perfecto era, que cuando el decía algo se limitaran a asentir embobadas.

Salió de la habitación dejando a sus hermanas en esta confundidas y cuando le preguntaron a donde iba ella respondió que iyadba a salir, sin entrar en detalles a donde o con quien.

Ya afuera, en el frio de la noche, cogió un taxi, le dio la dirección al taxista y volteo su mirada hacia la ventana disfrutando la vista de su ciudad natal. Llego a una casa de dos pisos, de paredes color crema y con un pequeño balcón en el segundo piso que pertenecía al cuarto de su amiga. Bella le pago al taxista y salió directamente hacia la puerta, timbro y escucho como Victoria gritaba un " ya voy" para unos minutos después abrir la puerta rápidamente.

- Bella!- Victoria se abalanzo a los brazos de su amiga de infancia, Bella por su parte trato como pudo de responder el abrazo asfixiante de la chica. - Oh bella que alegria verte

- También me alegra verte Vic.

-Hace cuanto estas en italia ? - pregunto la chica pelirroja mientras la dejaba seguir.

- Hace unos cuantos días

- Y vino Ethan contigo?

- No, tuvo que quedarse trabajando

- Mejor, así tendrás mas tiempo para salir.

- Si, eso creo- dijo Bella sin dar detalles

-Justo ahora íbamos a salir las chicas, nos íbamos reunir en un club nuevo. Ahora que estas aquí podemos ir las dos, claro si puedes

- Oh genial, claro que puedo.

- Bueno entonces vamos, sabes cuando timbraste creí que era alguna de ellas, ya estaba dispuesta a salir.

**Pizzo: dinero de protección**

**hey, se que es corto y lo lamento, me excuso con el hecho de que al menos no los hago esperar mucho para actualizar, pero juro que el próximo lo tratare de hacer mas largo.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen esto y a sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste la historia. Gracia a Mikagiss por su ayuda con todo eso de investigar y Yadda yadda yadda.**

**Tengo que avisarles que no puedo ceñirme a la realidad, la historia no lo deja pero trato de hacerlo un poco. **

**A.C out**


	6. Chapter 5

Cap 5

.

.

.

junio 2 florencia / italia

- Bueno ahí estaba yo en Frankfurt, una ciudad muy linda tengo que decirlo, con un mapa en la mano sin entender nada en el, pidiendo ayuda a las personas que pasaban, intercalando italiano, francés e ingles para ver si entendían cualquiera de estos tres idiomas pero ¡NO!.- las demás mujeres rieron al escuchar a Adela gritar dramáticamente- Todas las personas a las cuales le preguntaba decían la misma frase que termine por relacionar con un " lo siento, no entiendo" Después de 20 minutos me canse y comencé a maldecir en voz alta a la vez intercambiando los idiomas no se porque putas, el hecho es que estaba en medio de mi ataque histérico cuando un sexy chico rubio de ojos azules y facciones en las cuales se leía claramente que era alemán se acerco a mi, toco mi hombro y me dijo en francés con acento muy marcado y una sonrisa burlona en la cara, " en que puedo ayudarte?". En esos momentos solo quieres morir . - la chica morena de cabellos castaños con algunos toques rubios y ojos de color avellana termino de hablar para tomar un poco del coctel que tenia en frente de ella escuchando la risa de las demás mujeres en la mesa que al igual que ella ya estaban un poco pasadas de trago.

Estaban en un bar, la música estaba alta pero aun así la risa de las seis mujeres en aquella mesa . Bella, Victoria, Adela, Agatha, Fernanda y Toña, habian sido amigas desde que estaban en el instituto y cada vez que todas se encontraban en la ciudad; Adela vivía en parís, Agatha en Suiza y Bella en Inglaterra, se reunían en este mismo bar a hablar y ponerse al tanto de lo que había pasado en su vida en el tiempo que habían estado sin verse. Eran muy unidas a pesar de ser tan diferentes,

Victoria era una chica extrovertida pero reservada a su vez, de esas personas que no se arriesgan; Adela en cambio era una chica aventurera, extrovertida y promiscua; Agatha era una chica de compleción gruesa pero que no se acomplejaba por el hecho como muchas otras mujeres, salía se divertía sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, era descomplicada y divertida; Fernanda era considerada por el grupo como algo muy parecido a una segunda madre, aunque tuvieran la misma edad ella siempre había sido protectora, ademas sus ojos grises de mirada amable eran consoladores y cada vez que alguna tenia un problema recurrían a ella y por ultimo Toña era una chica que disfruta de la soledad pero eso no la hacia una chica anti social.

- Y que paso después?- pregunto Agatha

- Chicas lo único que les puedo decir es que los alemanes le ganan a los francés y por mucho, bueno tal vez no todos pero este chico definitivamente lo hacia. - el comentario descarado de Adela causo otra ronda de risas- Dinos Bella, que tal son los ingleses?

Bella trago en seco pero antes de que pudiera contestar victoria intervino.

- Ella no sabe mucho Ela, no ves que solo tiene de referencia a su querido Ethan.

- Bueno pero es algo, ademas Ethan no esta para nada mal o no chicas?- pregunto Toña olvidando un poco su pasividad gracias al alcohol.

- Estar mal? Ethan lo que esta es ¡bueno! la verdad se conserva muy bien para tener 35- dijo Agatha.

- Ya ya dejen dejen es de Bella calmadas- dijo Fernanda entre risas.

- Por muy bueno que este creo que no vamos mas chicas- dijo Bella.

- Oh por Dios Bella de nuevo con el mismo cuento?- pregunto Fernanda- volvieron a "terminar"?

-Esta vez en enserio- dijo Bella sin sonar para nada seria gracias al alcohol

- Dices lo mismo siempre preciosa- dijo Adela.

- Cuantas veces han terminado ya?- pregunto Victoria - 10? 15?

- Enserio Bella cual es el problema? Mal sexo?- Toña cambiaba del cielo a la tierra cuando tomaba y esta pregunta era una de las pruebas.

- El sexo es estupendo. " _el sexo es el consuelo que uno tiene cuando el amor no alcanza"*_- dijo Bella citando a Gabriel García Marquez

- Deja de ponerte melodramática chica, pero de verdad ya es hora que decidas, no puedes seguir así- dijo Fernanda.

- Ya, dejemos ese tema aparte, estamos es para divertirnos o no?- Adela levanto su copa de coctel proponiendo un brindis que todas respondieron.- A beber y a gozar que la noche es joven y que lugar mejor para hacerlo que aquí en nuestra bella Italia ! - las demás chicas rieron frente el entusiasmo de su extrovertida amiga y olvidaron por completo el tema de Ethan.

Un mesero se acerco a su mesa con una bandeja llena de copas de champaña y fue sirviendo una a una frente a cada una de las chicas que miraban confundidas.

- Una copa de champaña señoritas?

- Lo siento, nosotras no ordenamos esto- dijo Fernanda que era la menos afectada por el alcohol.

- Se los envían los dos caballeros de la barra, para unas damas tan bellas como ustedes- Después de decir esto todas, voltearon sus cabezas en dirección al lugar donde el mesero indico que estaban los dos "caballeros", para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes y otros azules mirando en su dirección, ambos con sonrisas encantadoras y con copas de champaña en la mano las cuales alzaron en señal de saludo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la mesa.

- Vienen hacia aquí!- dijo Toña exaltada.

- los dos están para morirse-dijo Agatha con una mirada lujuriosa.

- El cobrizo esta de muerte.- dijo Adela

- El rubio no se queda atrás- dijo victoria

- Ya chicas callen que ahí vienen- dijo Fernanda callando los comentarios. unos pocos segundos después llegaron a la mesa los dos hermanos Masen, que habian aprovechado el hecho de que aquel día ya habían terminado todos sus asuntos pendientes en la ciudad para disfrutar de la vida nocturna de esta, como lo hacían seguido.

- Damas- dijo Edward saludando. - les importaría si las acompañamos?

- Claro que no- dijo Adela sonriendo ampliamente.

Antes de sentarse los dos Masen se presentaron con cada una de las seis mujeres que estaban en la mesa las cuales sonreían encantadas cuando ellos besaban la mano de cada una de ellas.

- Isabella, hermoso nombre- dijo Edward mientras miraba a los ojos chocolate de aquella castaña que le había atraído desde el primer momento que la había visto y a quien estaba dispuesto a conquistar.

- Bella, prefiero que me llamen Bella- respondió esta algo sonrojada debido a la mirada verde e intensa de aquel hombre galante y sexy.

- Mejor aun, te hace justicia. Sei Bellissima. - Bella respondió un pequeño gracias que casi no se escucho.

-Se puede saber que hacen una bellas damas como uds solas?- pregunto Jasper que estaba sentado al lado de Victoria quien lo miraba embobada.

- Disfrutando de la noche- Dijo Adela para tomar otro trago de champaña.

- De la juventud- dijo Agatha

- Y de la solteria- dijo Victoria .

Bella hizo una mueca al escuchar eso pero la quito rápidamente, ellas tenían razón, disfrutar la soltería, por esta noche, luego podía definir que hacer con su relación con Ethan pero por esta noche era libre, estaba soltera, tenia a sus amigas y se podría alocar como siempre había querido y que mejor forma de hacerlo sino con ese hombre que estaba a su lado y la miraba insistentemente.

- Quieres bailar?- le pregunto Edward a Bella en el oido, decidido a comenzar su movida.

Bella asintió bajo la mirada de sus amigas quienes no habían podido escuchar lo que el le había dicho pero si habían visto como inclinaba su cabeza para hablarle en el oído. Edward se paro de su lugar y tendió la mano a Bella quien antes de tomarla termino su copa de champaña y sonrio a sus amigas.

- Wow al parecer a Bella esto de la soltería la enloquece - dijo Agatha.

- Ya Agie, solo estas celosa- dijo Fernanda riendo mientras veía como victoria también se levantaba de la mano de Jasper.

- No nos quedaremos aquí sentadas, nos dejaron Bella y Victoria. Ellas ya consiguieron lo suyo es nuestro turno no?- dijo Adela determinada- Vamos, se no acaba el tiempo y hace mucho que no estoy con un italiano, los extraño- al terminar de decir esto gimió por lo bajo haciendo que todas rieran.

.

.

.

- Eres italiana?

- Si, de esta misma ciudad.

- Tienes un acento al hablar- dijo Edward a la castaña mientras se encontraban en la barra tomando, habían bailado un rato pero el ruido de la música no le había permitido hablar.

- Vivo en Londres desde hace unos cuantos años, fue inevitable- dijo ella mirando fijamente aquellos orbes verde oscuro que hipnotizaban

- Londres- arrugo su frente- Puedo preguntar porque cambiaste a esta bellísima ciudad por Londres?- Bella rio por el comentario del hombre y se tomo unos segundos para pensar la respuesta.

- Primero fue por el estudio.- dijo Bella.

-Y luego, que te retuvo? - Edward se sorprendió al darse cuenta que le importaba lo digiera esta chica que al principio había sido igual a las demás, algo muy parecido a un objeto, pero tal vez no era igual.

- Amor- Bella no supo porque estaba contando eso, no supo que la impulso a hacerlo, no supo porque no se sentía arrepentida de llegar a ese tema.

-Pense que eras soltera- a Edward poco le importaba meterse con mujeres comprometidas, de cualquier forma solo seria por una noche, nadie se daría cuenta, pero aun así pregunto.

-Lo soy- respondió amargamente- Desde hace unas cuantas horas.

"_Despechada, aun mas fácil"_ Penso Edward al escuchar aquel tono amargo en su voz.

- Oh, si quieres cambiamos de tema- Edward sabia como tratar estas situaciones y sabia que muy pocas querían en verdad cambiar de tema. Se lamentaban, se quejaban, lloraban y el pretendía escucharlas, las consolaba y luego todo seguía su curso.

- Si mejor cambiemos de tema, eso es pasado, ahora a disfrutar como una chica de mi edad- dijo Bella sin querer seguir con el tema.

- Estupendo, propongo un brindis- Edward la verdad se encontraba alegre de no tener que soportar el monologo.

-Por que?- pregunto entre risas por la expresión de el.

- Por ti, por tu sonrisa, por haberte conocido hoy y por la estupenda noche que queda por delante- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono bajo y sensual que hizo estremecer a Bella.

**Volvi!.**

**Lamento la demora tengo excusas pero no los aburriré con ellas. No es largo pero es algo, lo escribí de apuro así que si algo esta mal, les agradecería si me avisan. **

**No es la gran cosa y se que los hice esperar mucho pero de verdad lo siento no fue mi intensión he estado ocupada y eso que aun no comienzo clases. **

**A.C out **


	7. Chapter 6

Cap 6

.

.

.

_-Por ti, por tu sonrisa, por haberte conocido hoy y por la estupenda noche que queda por delante- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono bajo y sensual que hizo estremecer a Bella. _

Bella había entendido las palabras de Edward, pero no le importo mucho la doble intensión que llevaban. Eso era lo que hacia a Edward especial, lo que lo hacia un buen seductor; el era capaz de hacer que las mujeres se sintieran seguras junto a el, sin importar que lo único que quisiera el de ellas fuera una noche o a veces solo un par de horas, para satisfacer sus "necesidades".

-Espero que lo que dices sea cierto- dijo Bella después de un poco tiempo, el cual dedico a mirar fijamente al hombre de cabellos cobrizos que se había apartado de su oreja y levantaba la copa en alto esperando la de ella.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Yo mismo me encargare de eso. ¿No confias?

-Te acabo de conocer!.- dijo Bella riendo- Creo que tengo derecho a no confiar.

Edward rio de forma genuina, algo que hacia pocas veces.

- No puedo negar que tengas un punto. Pero te hare cambiar de opinión.

- No tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

- Por eso no hay problema, no necesito de mucho.

- Eres un hombre muy confiado

- Tengo mis razones para serlo cara mia

- Hacia mucho que no escuchaba eso- dijo Bella con nostalgia, no podía negar que extrañara su país.

- Que cosa?- Edward miraba a la castaña esperando su respuesta, hablar con ella había resultado diferente a las conversaciones que normalmente llevaba con las otras mujeres, que simplemente reian ante cualquier cosa que el dijera.

- Nada, nada – Bella no había pretendido decir lo que dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Extrañas Italia?- ok esa pregunta la había cogido desprevenida. " _puede leer mi mente o que? Agh no seas boba Bella, eso no es posible."_

La pregunta había salido de forma natural por parte de Edward quien miraba ahora fijamente en los ojos color chocolate que se habían abierto un poco de la impresión y que sin querer lo había atrapado. Al percatarse de eso, Edward aparto la mirada preguntándose que tenia de diferente esta chica o mejor dicho los ojos de la chica que lo habían hipnotizado como el mismo hipnotizaba a las mujeres con los suyos.

- Si, a veces extraño este ambiente que es tan diferente al que se respira en Londres, aunque no puedo negar que amo vivir en aquella ciudad.

- Pero no es tan buena como Florencia.- Dijo Edward recuperando su posición y su sonrisa atrayente.

- Al parecer para ti no hay nada mejor que Florencia- dijo Bella riendo, ella había conocido personas como el, italianos orgullosos de su país, enamorados de este y no solo italianos sino que también muchos ingleses enamorados de Inglaterra, como Ethan.

- Es mejor Sicilia.

- Siciliano, bien, bien. Siempre he querido conocer Sicilia. Aunque suene increíble nunca he ido.

- Te has perdido de mucho – dijo Edward- Pero eso se puede solucionar fácil, si aceptaras acompañarme algún dia.

- Aun no ha ganado mi completa confianza Señor Masen, no se apresure.

- Por que no?- dijo el antes de inclinarse hacia ella para tratar besar esos labios que lo habían tentado desde que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Bella volteo su cabeza haciendo que los labios de Edward pararan en su mejilla.

- Facil, debes haber oído lo que dicen por ahí, o no? Mejor lento pero seguro que rápido pero dudoso.

- No se, si te percataste del doble sentido de lo que acabas de decir.

- La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta- Dijo Bella- Filthy mind .- lo ultimo se le escapo sin querer, después de años hablando y pensando en ingles era difícil que se le trocara algunas palabras o se le escaparan algunas expresiones.

- El hecho de que me hubiera percatado de eso no quiere decir que mi mente sea sucia. – Dijo Edward sin darle importancia a eso. El sabia hablar ingles, italiano, alemán y español, algo que le había ayudado en las negociaciones con las otras mafias. – Pero volviendo a la importante, insisto, algún día deberías visitar Sicilia.

-Eso lo tengo presente.

- No hay mejor forma de hacerlo que con un Siciliano, no crees?- Edward pocas veces ofrecia este tipo de planes, no le gustaba dar falsas esperanzas, no era su estilo.

- No si es alguien en quien no confió.

- Confiaras en mi para el final de la noche, es mas, seré tu mejor amigo para ese entonces. – después de decir esto termino de un solo sorbo su bebida antes de decir- que te parece si salimos, a dar una vuelta a la luz de las estrellas.

- Me parece bien- Edward se para de su asiento cuando bella termino de decir esto, desabotono los tres botones de su blazer antes de ofrecerle una mano a la chica quien se encontraba un poco mareada y feliz de poder salir de ese lugar para tomar aire fresco.

.

.

.

- Ya esta amaneciendo- Dijo Bella mirando al cielo que adquiría un color mas claro que aquel azul oscuro que había tenido en el momento salieron del bar. Habían pasado mas o menos una hora caminando por las calles de Florencia "conociéndose" el uno al otro, claro que por parte de Edward solo habían respuestas a medias, la mayoría mentira, respuestas que tenia memorizadas ya, respuestas que no hacían dudar a nadie y que eran bastante creíbles o para la mayoría lo era.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya.- dijo Bella después de una pausa. Las palabras alarmaron a Edward que seguía intentando acercarse a la chica que durante toda la conversación había logrado deslizarse de forma ágil y grácil de un tema a otro cuando el trataba de hacer alguna insinuación que el tratara hacer. Nunca antes se una chica había echo eso, lo habían rechazado, eso si muy pocas veces, pero le había pasado, mas ninguna había actuado como ella; quien parecía interesada por el pero no de la forma en la que la mayoría lo estaba, ella había querido simplemente hablar y habían hablado, habían hablado mucho, de forma amena, tranquila e interesante.

-No te vayas aun …- le dijo Edward pocos minutos después, minutos en los cuales cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y simplemente caminaba mirando como la oscuridad se alejaba- Esperemos hasta al amanecer no crees? ¿Has visto el amanecer?

- No- dijo Bella sonrojándose sin saber porque.

- Entonces lo veremos hoy. – dijo Edward tratando una vez mas, acercarse a la chica y rodearla su cintura con sus manos. Bella, ya cansada, con sueño y dolor de cabeza, dejo que el hombre la abrazara de una forma que podría clasificarse como inocente.

Se sentaron en una banca de un parque por el cual estaban pasando, Bella recostó la cabeza en el hombro del hombre cobrizo quien sonreía satisfecho.

No había logrado su propósito, pero ese tiempo que había pasado junto a ella había sido diferente, no mucho, pero si diferente, algo que el asociaba al hecho de que su atracción hacia la castaña era mayor a la que sentía por las otras mujeres y ahora que podía ver como la chica tomaba mas confianza y dejaba su actitud distante que había sostenido durante todo el tiempo, se sentía satisfecho.

"_Tal vez tome mas tiempo pero caera" _ - pensó Edward mientras comenzaba a salir el sol.

.

.

.

Después de ver el amanecer Bella se despidió de Edward, quien antes de dejarla ir le pregunto cuanto tiempo mas duraría en la ciudad y le pidió su numero. Le había caído muy bien aquel hombre de ojos verdes oscuros así que no dudo en responder sus preguntas antes de despedirse de el dándole un beso inocente en la mejilla; ella definitivamente no era buena en eso de alocarse, aunque se lo hubiera propuesto.

Cuando llego a su casa eran ya aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana, todo se encontraba en silencio y las luces se encontraban apagadas. Se acerco a la puerta y busco las llaves entre su ropa. "_Bloody hell,- _esa expresión era muy usual en ella, algo asi como una muletilla que no podía dejar de usar-_ deje las llaves adentro." _

Reviso la hora en su reloj de muñeca para comprobar que en efecto solo habían pasado unos minutos de las cinco, no planeaba tocar la puerta así que decidió sentarse en el escalón a esperar, no sabia exactamente que pero no quería tocar el timbre y despertar a sus padres.

Duro unos cuantos minutos sentada ahí, con la cabeza entre las piernas tratando de controlar el mareo típico de una resaca cuando se acordó que en la matera había una llave de repuesto.

Se levanto de un salto, lo cual no ayudo mucho para su dolor de cabeza, y busco rápidamente la llaves para luego abrir de forma cuidadosa la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Despues de abrir la puerta dejo las llaves en el lugar donde estaban, entro, cerro la puerta tras de si y subió directo a su habitación; al llegar a esta se tiro directamente a la cama sin tomarse el tiempo para desvestirse o cualquier otra cosa.

**Eh….. Bueno esta vez si me demore eh?**

**Lo Siento, enserio. He estado muy ocupada y seca sin inspiración. Se que es corto, que es malo y que no merece ser leído; se que en estos momentos algunos me odien pero les pido piedad. **

**Por ultimo, una chica me sugirió que consiguiera un beta reader, ya tengo uno para mi otra historia pero creo que necesito otro para esta asi que si alguno de uds sabe de alguien les pido por favor que me digan, se que no lo merezco que no vale la pena pero por favor…**

**A.C. out **


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo beteado por Tammy Swan de Cullen

Cap. 7

.

.

.

Junio 4 Florencia / Italia

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, el televisor prendido enfrente de ella, sintonizado un canal en el cual presentaban un programa, del cual ella no sabía ni el nombre ni de que se trataba, lo único que sabía era que al parecer, era la jodida sensación entre las chicas italianas, y que sus hermanas parecían estúpidas viéndolo.

—Mira Bells, la serie es sobre esta chica, que conoce a este chico, pero el chico está con esta otra chica, quién resulta ser la hermana de la chica…. —Lucia trataba de explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Bella no lo entendía y ni lo quería entender.

Todos sus esfuerzos estaban concentrados en no gritarle a su hermana en la cara que no le importaba lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel estúpido programa con actores de pacotilla que no sabían ni actuar y que probablemente eran simplemente hijos de papi y mami con la ilusión de ser "una estrella"

—Lucia, ¿sabes? Me tengo que ir a arreglar para ir a la casa de Vic, así que me cuentas después, ¿vale? —Esa fue la respuesta que Bella dio en lugar a lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Ok, lo vemos mañana

—Sí, claro —esto lo susurro con falso entusiasmo mientras salía de la sala rápidamente, huyendo de aquel lugar antes de que Anna, quién también estaba ahí, se le ocurriera decir algo.

Llego a su habitación y se desvistió rápidamente, eran las tres de la tarde y había quedado con Vic a las 3:15, buscó entre su ropa un pantalón corto y una camisa blanca de tiras, porque hacia demasiada calor.

Cuando se terminó de vestir escuchó como su teléfono comenzaba a sonar, caminó hacia él y contestó con un simple "Hola" sin saber quién era.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Está Isabella Swan? —Esa voz le parecía conocida, muy conocida pero no lograba identificarla.

—Sí, con ella habla.

—Oh, hola, ¿sabes con quién hablas? —al escuchar de nuevo la voz, esa vez con un tono divertido, pero a la vez altivo, se acordó del dueño de aquella voz aterciopelada.

¿Edward Masen? —lo dijo extrañada, la verdad era que cuando le había entregado su número, el día anterior al amanecer, había dudado mucho que él la llamara y más aún tan pronto.

—El mismo, ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, no esperaba tu llamada.

— ¿Creías que me olvidaría de ti, castaña?

—La verdad es que sí —la respuesta de Bella hizo sonreír a Edward, quién se encontraba en su cuarto de hotel sentado en el borde de la gran cama tamaño King, el tono de voz que había detectado en la respuesta de Bella lo tenía satisfecho, la chica lo había dicho de una forma en la que se denotaba un deje de tristeza, eso era un avance.

—Ya ves que no, si gane tu confianza esa noche, quiero aprovecharla —Bella volvió a temblar de la misma forma que lo había hecho aquella noche, su tono de voz era igual y sus palabras dejaban entrever las mismas intenciones. Claro, que a diferencia de la vez pasada, Bella ya no se encontraba mareada a causa del alcohol, la música a alto volumen, el fuerte olor a cigarrillo que estaba impregnado en el aire del bar y tampoco se encontraba embelesada por la apariencia del dueño de aquella voz. Ahora, sin ninguno de esos factores que limitaran su criterio, no sabía como actuar o que decir.

— ¿Qué dices de salir algún día? —Pregunto Edward después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo, utilizo un tono de voz jovial y trato de quitar todo rastro de sugerencia o mal intención de su voz, había interpretado el silencio como duda, acertando inequívocamente.

—Claro —la voz de Bella tenía un deje de duda, escondida por el tono alegre de su voz.

—Perfecto, ¿el viernes a las nueve? —Edward respondió rápidamente, recuperando su tono de voz altivo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Me parece bien, nos vemos entonces.

—Arrivederci adorabile —después de despedirse Edward colgó, se paró de la cama del hotel, y arregló su ropa y sus gafas de sol antes de salir al encuentro con su hermano y las hermanas Volterra, quienes habían insistido en salir antes de lo previsto.

Bella miro su calendario, era jueves. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde su llegada a Italia y solo le quedaba poco menos que dos semanas para tener que volver a Inglaterra. Aún tenía tiempo para pensar en que hacer cuando llegara a Londres. Volver a la casa de Ethan, llegar y actuar como si aquella pelea nunca hubiera sucedido, podría ser, así era casi todo el tiempo; pero por otro lado estaba cansada de la situación, y llegar de tal forma solamente pisotearía su orgullo y no mejoraría nada, no era un solución para la mal sana adicción que tenía Ethan por el trabajo, que lo anteponía sobre ella, y además era la causa de todos sus problemas.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando las preocupaciones y ese montón de pensamientos que se atribulaban en su cabeza, cómo había dicho antes, aún tenía un poco menos de dos semanas para pensarlo; ahora lo único que debería estar pasando por su mente era salir rápido de su casa, para poder llegar a la casa de Victoria, antes que este comenzara a llamarla insistentemente.

.

.

.

Edward miró la hora en su reloj, y luego pasó su mirada hacia la pequeña chica de cabellos negros y ojos azul oscuro que estaba colgada de su brazo con una sonrisa autosuficiente y engreída, muy parecida a la que él mismo solía usar de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí Allie?

—Es una fiesta Edward, se supone que nos divertiremos.

—Oh, creo que no cumple su objetivo —estaban en un salón decorado de forma soberbia y elegante lleno de personas vestidas de gala, que platicaban entre sí y de vez en cuando soltaban una que otra risa falsa— Es como todas las fiestas de sociedad, aburridas.

—No son tan aburridas, además esta es diferente, porque estás conmigo… —Alice pestañeo tratando lucir provocativa y se acercó mas a él, intentando besarlo.

Edward se apartó un poco, pero la chica siguió insistiendo, hasta que logró ser correspondida con un simple roce de labios.

No se sentía del todo bien besarla, puede que no la considerada como una hermana, pero tampoco la podía ver como veía a cualquier otra mujer que poseyera la belleza que ella ostentaba.

— ¿Dónde están Jasper y Rosalie? —Preguntó Alice después de un momento de silencio, la pregunta la hacía simplemente para incitar la conversación entre los dos, ella muy bien sabía donde estaban.

—Creo que no es necesario que te responda eso, tú y yo sabemos muy bien como utilizan su tiempo libre —Edward por un momento sintió celos de su hermano, no por el hecho de que estuviera con Rosalie Volterra, ella provocaba el mismo sentimiento que Alice le provocaba. Envidiaba a su hermano por el hecho de que no estuviera atascado en aquel salón lleno de personas de "clase", el que estaba impregnado por el olor combinado de diferentes perfumes costosos y de ambientador.

Nunca le había gustado asistir a lugares así, pero de cualquier forma se las arreglaba para poner una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro y saludar a todas aquellas personas que se le acercasen o que le fueran presentadas por alguno que otro conocido.

Para completar la noche se encontraba atado a aquella pequeña mujer, quien lo había presentado como su cita a todas y a cada una de las personas con las cuales se habían cruzado; lo que significaba que no podía coquetear con ninguna de las jóvenes hijas de los old-money, que se encontraban en el salón.

Suspiro al revisar la hora de nuevo en su reloj, 11:00 p.m., cómo era posible que el tiempo pasara tan lento, aún tenía que quedarse en aquel lugar por lo menos dos horas más, bueno a menos que…

—Alice, ¿qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar?

—Pero Edward, la fiesta aún no termina y… —replicó Alice sin entender.

—Otro lugar en el que podamos estar los dos solos —esta vez si entendió y respondió a la sonrisa sugerente de su acompañante.

—Bueno, creo que, tal vez, no nos extrañen en la fiesta.

—Posiblemente extrañaran tu belleza, pero qué importan los demás, si estaremos los dos juntos —Edward siguió con su plan que ya estaba dando frutos, convencer a Alice era fácil y más aún si utilizaba ese tipo de sugerencias.

—Está bien, ¿a dónde propones ir?

—A dónde tú desees… —Alice rio de forma boba antes de dejarse guiar fuera de aquel salón.

**Hey people. What's up?**

**Si hoy estoy rara, debe ser el montón de estrés que me cambia y me deja en un humor raro y cambiante. **

**Me demore lo se, pero ya estoy aquí. Con un capitulo mas, aun que corto pero es algo, y con Beta. Gracias a todos los que leen y muchas gracias a Tammy mi beta querida que de ahora en adelante será la mejor amiga de todos aquellos "grammar nazi" que sufrían con mis errores.**

**A.C out **


	9. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

.

.

.

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www. facebook group / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Junio 5, 1992. Florencia, Italia

-Pero la viste ayer, ¿y hoy también la vas a ir a ver? ¿No es algo obsesivo? Sé que no se ven desde hace mucho Bella, pero nosotras tampoco nos vemos mucho y no pareces muy dispuesta a pasar tiempo con nosotras -dijo Anna que estaba sentada en el piso de la habitación de Bella, al lado de Anna estaba Lucia revisando todos los Cd's que su hermana había traído consigo.

-Hoy nos reuniremos todas de nuevo -mintió Bella, esa era la excusa que había dado para su salida de esta noche, no planeaba contarles a sus hermanas o a sus padres que eran fanáticos de Ethan y que no sabían que habían terminado, que iba a salir con otro hombre.

- ¡Que montón de Cd's Bella! ¿Es necesario traerte todo cada vez que viajas? -dijo Lucia quien no prestaba atención a la conversación de sus hermanas.

-Sí, lo es… -respondió la castaña con voz cansina.

-Son muchos; Radiohead, Pink Floyd, The Police, Rolling Stones, The Beattles, The Who, Deep Purple, The cure… Todas son bandas inglesas, ¿eh? O bueno esto no, ¿Nirvana? ¿Qué es eso?

-Una banda Americana…

- ¡Oh, también tienes Blondie! -dijo emocionada la rubia al encontrar un Cd de su agrado.

-Sí, sí, sí, de hecho te lo traía a ti -Bella estaba buscando ropa que ponerse, no sabía qué tenía planeado Edward, no sabía cómo debía vestirse y estaba indecisa.

-Gracias Bells, eres lo mejor, lo sabes ¿cierto?

- ¿A mí no me regalas ninguno de tus Cd´s? -preguntó la ojiazul que dejó el tema de la salida de su hermana.

- ¿Cuál quieres? -dijo Bella mientras sacaba por fin de su closet un pantalón y una blusa casual, esperaba que no hubiera ningún problema y en su defensa él no le había dicho de que forma debería vestirse.

- ¡El de The Who!

Bella se quejó por el grito de Anna antes de asentir y salir de la habitación hacia el baño.

-¿Para dónde vas?

-Al baño, ¡porque ustedes no me dejan cambiarme en mi pieza!

- ¿Qué? ¿No te puedes cambiar frente a nosotras? ¡Somos tus hermanas!

-Cállate Anna, tus gritos son insoportables -Lucia dijo gritando de forma igualmente insoportable.

Cuando Bella salió del baño, ya cambiada y maquillada de forma leve como lo solía hacer, eran ya las 8:48 de la noche, en poco llegaría Edward, ya estaba lista así que solo le quedaba esperar.

- ¡Bella! -escuchó el grito de su madre mientras caminaba a su habitación.

- ¿Señora? -preguntó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

-El teléfono, te está llamando Ethan. -Oh, no podía excusarse para hablar con él, según su familia ellos seguían siendo pareja.

-Ya bajo -respondió resignada sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más.

Al llegar abajo pudo ver a su madre sosteniendo el teléfono con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción y felicidad en su rostro, poco le faltaba para saltar de alegría, pensó Bella de forma amarga antes de rapar el teléfono de las manos de su muy entusiasmada madre.

-Hola…

-Bella. -La voz de Ethan tenía un tono de absoluta felicidad, euforia y emoción, Bella no lo entendía, no entendía porqué había contestado con ese tono de voz cuando el saludo suyo había sido tan seco y distante-. ¿Qué alegría escucharte de nuevo?

-Sí, también me alegra.

-Hace mucho no hablamos.

-Fue solo hace unos pocos días.

-Pero no fue muy agradable -dijo él tanteando el tema sin saber cómo continuar- Respecto a eso Bella, quería decirte que yo aún…

Antes de que Ethan siguiera hablando y explicándose, Bella escuchó como el timbre de la puerta sonaba, revisó la hora en su reloj y vio que era ya las 8:55 de la noche, debía ser Edward.

-Ethan, no estoy de humor para escuchar eso, siempre es la misma historia.

-Esta vez es diferente Bella, tú me importas, me importas más de lo que me importan el resto de las cosas, tú eres el centro de mi vida.

-Sabes, no tengo tiempo hablamos después.

-Te puedo demostrar que digo la verdad, de hecho… -Antes de que terminara la oración Bella había cortado, era cruel, desalmado y se estaba comportaba como una perra sin corazón, eso lo sabía ella, pero en su defensa no sabía qué más hacer, no sabía si amaba a Ethan, no sabía si quería seguir su vida al lado de él, no sabía qué hacer con su vida y se sentía como una pequeña niñita inmadura que había dicho y actuado de la forma en que lo hizo en ese momento, por el simple hecho de sentirse presionada. Y para terminar, estaba el hecho de que un hombre de cabellos cobrizos se encontraba seguramente al otro lado de la puerta que iba a ser abierta por su madre.

Corrió hacia la puerta pero no llegó a tiempo, su madre ya estaba de frente con aquel apuesto hombre de ojos verdes que vestía un blazer informal junto a una camisa azul claro y era la cita de la castaña.

-Bella, te buscan -gritó su madre quien no se había percatado de la presencia de su hija y seguía mirando a Edward de una extraña forma que podía ser una combinación entre confusión y un shock creado por la impecable apariencia del siciliano. Edward por su parte ya se había percatado de la presencia de su cita, le había sonreído mas no había pronunciado ninguna palabra.

-Aquí estoy, mamá…

-Oh querida no te había visto. ¿Terminaste de hablar con Ethan? -Bella pudo percatarse que su madre sacaba a Ethan apropósito, como recordándole a su hija sobre su "novio" con el cual había hablado hacia unos segundos, era estúpido. En la voz de la madre también se podía reconocer las ganas muy poco disimuladas que tenía de bombardear a su hija mayor de preguntas; sus hermanas habían sacado ese mismo hábito de su madre, bueno exceptuando el hecho de que su madre podía volverse mucho peor que las dos jóvenes que seguían en el cuarto de Bella.

-Sí, terminé de hablar con Ethan y ahora me voy…

-¿No me vas a presentar? -insistió la madre.

-Claro -respondió la hija sin ánimos y posándose al lado de Edward quien volvió a sonreírle, ahora de una forma aún más encantadora y que fue imposible no corresponder-. Madre, él es Edward Masen, un amigo. Y Edward ella es Renée Swan, mi madre.

-Un placer conocerla señora Swan, debo admitirle que cuando abrió la puerta pensé que usted era la hermana de Bella. -Renée se sonrojó y murmuró un pequeño gracias, mientras su hija rodaba los ojos por la frase cliché que había utilizado el cobrizo.

-Bueno, Edward ¿qué tal si nos vamos?

-Estupendo, buenas noches señora Swan.

-Igualmente, señor Masen.

-Llámeme Edward, por favor.

-Si usted me llama Renée -¡Oh genial! ¡Su madre estaba coqueteando con Edward! ¡Yay! Hubiera sido mejor que la hubiera mirado con reprobación por salir con el chico como parecía dispuesta al principio. Bella dejó de prestar atención al resto de la corta conversación que sostuvieron su madre y Edward, solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando Edward se despidió de nuevo de Renée y miró a la castaña para decir un simple "¿vamos?"

Al salir de la casa, Bella se percató del elegante auto parqueado en frente de ella.

-Lindo carro…

-Es rentado -mintió Edward quien había aprendido que aunque el hecho de ser un "empresario" justificara su elegante y costosa vestimenta, era muy difícil que justificara a su vez el hecho de que tuviera varios carros en una ciudad a la cual solo iba por asuntos de "negocios".

-Oh… Aún así es muy lindo.

Cuando llegaron al auto Bella se sorprendió al ver que Edward abría su puerta esperando a que ella entrara, no era un gesto común, solo lo había visto en pocas personas y esas personas incluían a Ethan…

Se sentía mal, no sabía porqué. Hacía poco le había colgado sin ningún problema, lo había dejado hablando solo y no había estado dispuesta a escuchar lo que quería decirle, pero ahora que estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto al lado de otro hombre con el cual iba a tener una "cita" se sentía mal, se sentía culpable aunque se repitiera una y otra vez que no había porque estarlo, ella y Ethan no eran nada.

- ¿Qué planeas para esta noche? -preguntó Bella para tratar de incitar la conversación, el silencio le daba la asquerosa oportunidad a sus pensamientos y culpas de asecharla.

-Es una sorpresa.

-No lo sabes, pero no me gustan las sorpresas así que por favor…

- ¡Oh que lástima! Puesto que lo que haremos va a ser sorpresa -Edward tenía posada una sonrisa estúpida y arrogante en sus labios. Cuando primero la vio, se había alegrado de poder volver a ver esos ojos castaños que habían hecho lo que ningún otro par de ojos había podido, cautivarlo. Se había alegrado por el pensamiento autosuficiente que había pasado por su mente, pensamiento en el cual se regocijaba por la victoria próxima, no había conseguido nada cuando la conoció, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad en esta cita, la cual aprovecharía al máximo.

-Si hubiera sabido que era sorpresa no hubiera aceptado.

-No creo, tú también tenías ganas de verme,

-Llevamos un par de días de conocernos, no he creado ningún lazo, acepté la invitación porque soy decente -dijo Bella en tono de broma.

-Si no supiera que lo que dices es mentira, me sentiría herido.

-Deberías comenzar a sentirte herido. La verdad es que comienzo a arrepentirme. -Con Edward era fácil bromear, aunque solo se conocieran por un par de días como ella había recalcado, se alegró de haber comenzado la conversación ya no se sentía mal, bueno no se sentía tan mal…

-Cambiarás tu opinión cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Después de estas palabras cambiaron de tema y cinco minutos más tarde Edward ya se encontraba parqueando el carro frente a un parque del cual Bella tenia vagos recuerdos, había cambiado, ahora estaba más cuidado, con mejor iluminación, pero con menos gente, aunque eso se podía deber a la hora.

-Ok, ¿qué hacemos en un parque?

-Día de campo.

-¿De noche? Bella pensó un poco antes de decir. -¡Genial!

Edward sonrió satisfecho antes de sacar las cosas de la parte de atrás del carro, había juzgado bien a Bella, ya sabía cómo seguir con su plan.

**Hey!**

**Nuevo capitulo! Ya era hora no? **

**Bueno la verdad solo escribo estas N/A para agradecer a todos los que me leen y a los que dejan reviews. Aparte también agradesco a mi querida Beta Tammy que tanto me ayuda con todos mis problemas de redacción.**

**Por ultimo, me quedaría decir que espero que les haya gustado y … merezco review?**

**A.C out **


	10. Chapter 9

Cap. 9

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www. facebook group / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

.

.

.

Junio 5, 1992. Florencia, Italia

—Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar en Italia? —preguntó Edward mientras mordía una manzana mirando hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Estaban acostados sobre una manta, en la cual habían hecho el picnic. La mirada de ambos, Edward y Bella, estaba fija en el cielo estrellado.

Hacía más de dos horas que habían llegado al parque, dos horas en la cuales habían comido, hablado, reído y bromeado; algo que Edward nunca consideró del todo.

Su plan al principio era diferente, no había planeado durar mucho tiempo en ese lugar tirado en el suelo y riendo sobre cualquier ocurrencia de la castaña. Su plan había consistido en algo más íntimo y de más contacto físico, pero ahora no importaba.

Sorprendentemente se encontraba a gusto hablando de forma tan casual con una mujer, la cual le había dejado claro la vez que se conocieron y hace un momento le había recalcado, que no estaba interesada en nada con él. Claro que eso no quería decir que él hubiera desistido en tener algo con ella…

—Creo que tendré que volver a Inglaterra pronto, aproximadamente en una semana.

— ¿Tan pronto?

—Sí, la verdad es que tengo que volver a estudiar. Es el último semestre, ya casi termino.

— ¿Qué harás cuando termines de estudiar? —En el transcurso de aquellas dos horas Edward se había sorprendido a si mismo. Estaba genuinamente interesado en lo que la castaña le contaba y respondiendo a las preguntas que esta le hacía, sin tener que disimular el fastidio que normalmente le daba este tipo de cosas.

—He pensado en volver a Italia. Hacer el año de interna aquí y luego especializarme.

— ¿En qué planeas especializarte? —Edward había cambiado de posición, ahora se encontraba de lado mirando a la castaña, quien seguía en la misma posición.

—Psiquiatría

—Agh…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la chica levantándose y mirando al cobrizo con una sonrisa.

—Tratar a locos, ¡genial! —respondió este con sarcasmo.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene la misma reacción?

— ¿Cuál reacción?

—La tuya —dijo ella de forma acusadora—. Nadie aprecia esa profesión.

—No es que se desprecie la profesión, sino que trabajas con locos. Que en su debido momento te volverán loca, los psiquiatras siempre terminan locos.

—Locos no. Incomprendidos.

Edward rio con sorna antes de agregar.

—Ahora lo haces sonar como si fueran artistas.

—Nos conocemos hace un par de días y ahora te crees con el derecho de burlarte de mi futura profesión, perfecto Masen.

—Oh lo siento señorita Swan, solo estoy dando mi opinión, no pretendía ofenderla —respondió el cobrizo sabiendo que Bella solo molestaba.

—Pues lo ha hecho señor Masen. No tenía ningún derecho de expresarse así sobre mi decisión, por mi parte no me burlo sobre su profesión.

—No hay nada de que burlarse sobre un hombre de negocios.

—Depende de que tipo de negocios tenga.

—Los normales —dijo Edward sin darle importancia.

—Podrías ser más específico sobre lo que es normal, ¿no crees? Porque al parecer últimamente por aquí o mejor dicho por Sicilia se ve mucho todo eso de la mafia.

—Estás viendo muchas películas. —Edward había tenido un pequeño sobresalto, pero había podido ocultarlo con una sonrisa conquistadora.

— ¡Es verdad! De hecho vi en las noticias que hace poco hubo una bomba, ¿estabas en la ciudad cuando eso pasó?

—Sí, me encontraba en Palermo. Tengo que admitir que es un poco difícil manejar el asunto de la mafia, mantenerse alejado de ellos. —Las palabras eran calmadas, sin dar indicios de que algo estaba oculto entre ellas o que se mentía de alguna forma. Edward se encontraba un poco incómodo por llegar a un tema como estos, pero lo sabía manejar.

—Sí, me imagino. Debe ser peligroso. —Bella calló un momento y un silencio cómodo se posó entre los dos por un lapso de tiempo más largo de lo normal.

Antes de que cualquiera de las dos partes rompiera el silencio comenzaron a sentir como pequeñas gotas de agua caían del cielo, pequeñas gotas que cada vez se volvían más grandes y seguidas, hasta que comenzó a llover fuertemente.

— ¡Están lloviendo perros y gatos! —dijo Bella mientras reía y recogía las cosas rápidamente con la ayuda de Edward.

— ¿Qué?

—Es una expresión inglesa, para decir que está lloviendo mucho.

—Ya no pareces italiana. Lo único italiano es tu nombre, ni tu apellido es italiano.

—Mi padre es inglés.

—Oh cierto.

—Vamos rápido, estoy toda empapada… —dijo Bella que corría con la manta encima de su cabeza, tratando inútilmente no mojarse—. No entiendo cómo puede estar lloviendo así. ¡Estamos en junio!

—El clima se ha trocado un poco aquí en Italia.

—Estaba acostumbrada a esto en Inglaterra, pero cuando llegué aquí esperaba que todos los días fueran soleados…

Ya habían llegado al carro, habían metido todas las cosas y se encontraban por fin protegidos de la lluvia.

— ¿Y qué esperabas de las noches? —preguntó con una ceja alzada de forma sugerente.

—Nada en especial. Ya sabes venía con mi novio, no tendría mucha vida nocturna.

— ¿Tu ex-novio?

—Sí, algo así —dijo Bella con tono apagado, tono que Edward notó por lo que procuró cambiar de tema rápidamente.

—Bueno esto nos daña la noche de campo.

Bella rio mientras asentía.

—Creo que es hora que vuelva a casa.

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a ella, intentando una vez más alcanzar los labios rosados de ella. Esta vez lo consiguió, pero no fue más que un pequeño roce, porque cuando él trató de presionar un poco más sus labios contra los de ella y comenzar a moverlos, ella se apartó y sonrió antes de decir entre risas.

—Definitivamente es hora de ir a casa.

Edward también sonrió no del todo satisfecho, pero tampoco enojado, asintió con la cabeza y arrancó el auto en dirección hacia la casa de la castaña.

.

.

.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, Bella escuchó la voz alegre de su madre en la cocina, que parecía hablar con alguien, pero no podía distinguir lo que decían.

Dejó las llaves en la mesa al lado de la puerta y decidió ir directamente a la cocina, en vez de a su cuarto que era el destino que había planeado antes de escuchar las voces.

Al entrar a la cocina pudo apreciar, con asombro y estupefacción, como un hombre de piel pálida, ojos negros, cabellos del mismo color y un marcado acento británico, se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina junto a su madre, ambos conversando alegremente.

— ¡Bella! ¡Llegaste, mira quién volvió! —Su madre fue la primera en percatarse de su presencia y le habló en inglés, cosa que solo hacia cuando aquel pelinegro estaba presente.

—Ethan.

—Hola Bells —dijo el pelinegro mientras se paraba de su silla y se acercaba a la castaña que seguía totalmente calada, estática y con una cara de asombro—. Estás empapada cariño, deberías cambiarte. —Ethan hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado y Bella en parte se sentía agradecida, pero a su vez molesta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bella, ¿qué es esa pregunta? —regañó su madre—. Deberías estar feliz.

—Lo estoy —respondió la castaña no muy segura.

—Acabé el trabajo y cogí el vuelo más próximo para reencontrarme contigo.

—Genial… —Bella seguía en shock y mostrando falsas emociones, Ethan se había dado cuenta y sabía que la castaña se encontraba incómoda estando enfrente de su madre.

—Necesitas cambiarte, amor, ¿qué tal si te acompaño arriba y de paso hablamos?

—Claro —respondió una vez más Bella de forma mecánica.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio y llegaron a la habitación que hacía ya casi dos semanas había sido asignada a los dos. Al entrar, Bella pudo ver que las maletas de su "novio" se encontraban en un lado, maletas que hicieron que saliera del shock y procesara todo mejor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó esta vez con enojo en la voz.

—Volví, volví para demostrarte que tú eres más importante que…

—Volviste después de que tu trabajo te lo permitió. — Bella se alejó de Ethan y se fue al otro lado de la habitación.

—No Bella, volví porque me hacías mucha falta, no soporto esta situación de estar peleado contigo, Bella… Yo… —El hombre se acercó a la castaña mientras hablaba, pero esta retrocedió unos pasos y no dejó que terminara la frase.

—Yo también estoy cansada de la situación. ¡De la situación en la que tu trabajo es más importante que yo! —El tono de voz de Bella había subido, pero solo un poco, no lo suficiente para ser escuchado en el piso de abajo.

—Bella, eso no es cierto, amor. Yo te amo y tú eres lo más importante. —Esta vez cuando trató de acercarse la chica no retrocedió, pero él aún así guardó un poco de distancia esperando la reacción de la mujer que amaba.

—La verdad es que no parece, nunca ha perecido, siempre es lo mismo…

—De ahora en adelante será diferente cariño. Mira podemos estar más tiempo en Italia si quieres. Haré lo que sea para que me creas.

—Es difícil creerte Ethan. Tal vez mientras estemos aquí sea diferente, pero cuando volvamos a Londres será igual, te consumirá el trabajo como siempre.

—Te juro que será diferente. —Ethan ya se encontraba al lado de Bella, con las manos en las mejillas de ella acunando su rostro—. Dame otra oportunidad…

_«Otra oportunidad»_ Las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Bella, quien no se encontraba muy convencida, pero al sentir como los labios de Ethan tocaban los suyos, al sentir aquella sensación tan familiar se dejó llevar. Bueno después de que sin querer su mente regresara a lo sucedido hacia unos cuantos minutos antes de llegar a su casa, cuando otros labios habían rozado los suyos.

**Hey guys!**

**Bueno por fin no? Se que no es muy bueno pero es algo, una vez mas so toda una mediocre. **

**Ahora aparte de darles las gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia, tengo que informarles que lo mas posible es que me demore un tiempo largo…. Un mes o algo así por lo menos, en volver a actualizar. Razón.. me voy de viaje. Aunque todavía sigue existiendo la posibilidad de que alcance a escribir algo antes no son muchas. **

**Por ultimo, agradesco a mi beta Tammy, por corregir todos mis horrores ortográficos. **


	11. Chapter 10

Cap. 10

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www. Facebook groups / betasffaddiction (ya saben sin espacios blah blah blah)

.

.

.

Junio 6 1992. Florencia/Italia

Bella rodó su cuerpo en su cama buscando el lado frío de esta, pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba sola. Un cuerpo grande y musculoso se hallaba a su lado, acostado boca abajo, pero su rostro estaba volteado hacia ella; sus ojos cerrados; su boca entre abierta y su pelo negro azabache desordenado.

Después de que el mareo por haberse levantado muy rápido y la desorientación causada por lo mismo, Bella se acordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior; la cita con Edward, el pequeño roce de labios que aunque no pueda ser catalogado como beso, seguía presente en la mente de la castaña. Claro que los acontecimientos que siguieron a eso eran de mayor relevancia; el regreso de Ethan, las promesas, los juramentos, el beso, la reconciliación…

Ahora todo era vívido en la mente de Bella; las caricias, los besos, las palabras de amor, que eran tan familiares y que eran las ataduras que la mantenían al lado de ese hombre. Hombre que a pesar de todas sus faltas y errores, era lo más cercano a la perfección que Bella aspiraba. Eran esas ataduras tan amadas, apreciadas, adoradas, encantadoras, embelesadoras y placenteras, que hacían creer a Bella en el amor que le tenía al hombre de ojos negros como la noche y sonrisa blanca y deslumbrante.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la castaña, se levantó de la cama, buscó algo con que tapar su desnudes y lo primero que encontró fue la camisa que Ethan había traído puesta el día anterior, se la puso y salió con dirección al baño.

Al salir de su cuarto se encontró de frente con sus dos hermanas, quienes se encontraban muy cerca de la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, por no decir pegadas a ella, susurrando y esperando a que alguno de sus dos ocupantes la abandonara. Al ver que la puerta se abría, habían prácticamente corrido hacia ella con desesperación, tratando de entrar, pero viendo su camino interferido por su hermana quien tenía su cabello castaño totalmente desordenado y estaba vestida con tan solo una camisa azul que le llegaba a medio muslo.

— ¿Qué hacen pegadas a mi puerta? —preguntó Bella asomada desde su puerta con solo medio cuerpo afuera de la habitación.

—Eh… estábamos… —dudó Lucia jugando con su cabello rubio mientras trataba, al igual que Anna, de tener una mejor visión de lo que había dentro de la habitación.

—Estaban…

—Bueno es que anoche llegó Ethan y nosotras no pudimos saludarlo y… —contestó Anna.

—Y…

—Pues queríamos saludarlo —terminó Anna, desistiendo de mirar por encima del hombro de su hermana mayor y sonriendo de forma no muy convincente.

—Está durmiendo.

—Se nota que trasnocharon anoche, ¿no? —señaló Lucia con una sonrisa pícara. Bella se sonrojó y mordió su labio, en respuesta a esto sus hermanas sonrieron ampliamente.

—Tranquila, no creo que nuestros padres hallan escuchado algo, pero ya sabes que nuestras habitaciones están pegadas y… —dijo Anna.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella adquiriendo un color más oscuro de rojo.

—No sabía que pudieras ser tan ruidosa hermanita.

—Soy mayor que tú —respondió Bella de forma automática, pero sin perder el rojo intenso en su cara por las palabras de Anna. Lucia simplemente se reía y asentía.

—Da igual, la verdad es que parecías… Bueno eras muy ruidosa, se notaba que estabas feliz del recuentro. ¿Ethan es tan bueno como parece?

—Claro que debe serlo —manifestó Lucia respondiéndole a Anna.

Bella cerró la puerta detrás de ella, para que el ruido no despertara a Ethan. Quería irse de ahí, pero sabía que si dejaba la puerta sola, sus hermanas no dudarían en entrar para "saludar" a Ethan quien la verdad se encontraba muy escaso de ropa para recibir visitas de personas como Anna y Lucia, o de cualquier persona que no fuera ella.

Los pensamientos posesivos de Bella hacia el hombre del cual no estaba segura de amar, fueron interrumpidos por una pregunta aún más preocupante de parte de Anna que el hecho de que trataran abiertamente de robarle su novio.

—Bells, anoche cuando saliste, ¿no ibas a ir con tus amigas?

—Sí —respondió la aludida tratando de sonar calmada y encontrándose a si misma prefiriendo volver al tema de lo "bueno" que era su novio en la cama.

—Pero, la persona que te recogió… No era ninguna de tus amigas. —Siguió Lucia adaptándose al cambio de tema.

—No… —No había forma de negarlo, seguramente ellas lo habían visto así que si lo negaba sería más sospechoso aún.

—Era un hombre muy simpático, ¿no crees Lucy?

—Sí, pero nada que ver con Ethan… —alegó la rubia quien tenía un enamoramiento mucho más grande que Anna hacia Ethan. Hasta se podría decir deseaba más a Ethan de lo que lo hacía la misma Bella.

—Personalmente me pareció más atractivo, claro que son diferentes y Ethan tiene a su favor aquel acento ingles. —Bella no sabía que hacer en esos momentos. Su hermana divagaba, eso era buena señal—. Pero eso no es importante ahora, lo importante es, ¿quién era él? —Bella palideció perdiendo la poca esperanza que acababa de ganar.

—Él… Él era. —_Piensa Bella, piensa, _se dijo a sí misma—. El novio de una amiga —respondió al fin, eso debía ser suficiente.

—Oh enserio, ¿el novio de quién? —Ok, no fue suficiente y su hermana la estaba fastidiando ya. Bella no entendía porqué mostraba tanto interés en algo tan insignificante, porque la cita con Edward había sido insignificante o eso era lo que ella se repetía a sí misma en la cabeza desde el momento en que se pilló comparando los labios de Edward con los de Ethan.

—El novio de Adela. De verdad se conocieron hace poco, pero sabes como es Adela. —En esos momentos, Bella se dio cuenta que no era necesario que ella le estuviera dando explicaciones a sus hermanas menores, así que se erguío abandonando la posición encorvada que había tomado inconscientemente y dijo: —Bueno, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño.

Al terminar de decir esto, rodeó a sus hermanas y caminó hacia el baño, jalando la camisa de Ethan para que le cubriera un poco más las piernas.

Lavó su cara y cepilló sus dientes antes de volver a su cuarto. Milagrosamente no encontró a sus hermanas dentro de él, al parecer aún les quedaba algo de decoro.

Ethan ya se encontraba despierto, algo desorientado, sentado en la cama desperezándose y sin aún percatarse de la presencia de su novia en la habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que esta estaba parada al lado de la puerta cerrada, vestida con tan solo su camisa, sonrió ampliamente antes de levantarse e ir hasta ella para besarla.

—Buenos días, amor. —La saludó él cuando rompió un beso tierno y suave.

—Buenos días —respondió la castaña sonriendo y pasando los brazos por el cuello de él atrayéndolo un poco más hacia ella para poder volver a besarlo, ahora de una forma más duradera y pasional.

—Te extrañé, mucho, más de lo que te podrías imaginar —dijo Ethan mientras soltaba sus labios y descendía por su mandíbula hacia su cuello.

Bella rio y se estremeció, mientras él seguía besando su cuello y la empujaba contra la pared.

—Creo que no podemos hacer esto, ¿sabes? Tus groupies me acaban de hacer caer en cuenta que las paredes de esta casa son bastante finas.

—Solo tenemos que ser más silenciosos —le dijo el mientras subía su mano por el muslo de ella para poder sostenerla mejor.

.

.

.

Edward fue despertado por el teléfono de la habitación, que timbraba insistentemente. Se levantó de la cama de forma perezosa, hoy no tenía planeada ninguna reunión por lo que se había permitido dormir hasta tarde. No entendía quién podía estar llamando a su habitación de hotel, probablemente era su hermano, pero no había razón para que lo hiciera. Descolgó el teléfono cuando la persona que estaba al otro lado, que efectivamente era su hermano, se iba a dar por vencido.

—Ciao.

—Edward, hermano, alístate, Antonino me ha llamado, es necesario reunirnos.

— ¿Con qué motivo? Pensé que ya habíamos discutido todo.

—No sé la verdad, pero me dice que es necesario y debemos ir. Ya sabes lo que dicen "_Chi ha compagno, ha padrone__"._

—Está bien, estaré abajo en un momento —dijo el cobrizo antes de colgar el teléfono y caminar hacia al baño sin demostrar mucha prisa. Él sabía que su hermano estaba en lo cierto. Tenían que ir rápido a la reunión, pero aun así sabía que también se podía dar el lujo de tomarse su tiempo, él era el pupilo de Aro Volterra, el preferido de él y sabía que lo más probable era que el control, el puesto de _capo di capis_ le quedaría a él cuando este muriera.

Después de diez minutos, Edward bajó por el ascensor hacia la recepción, donde lo esperaba su hermano, quien ya había pedido el auto al valet y que solo esperaba a que su hermano menor apareciera.

—Edward, te podrías apurar un poco, hermano mío. Antonino me avisó que todos ya se encontraban reunidos, Ettore, Emmett, Alejandro y Alessandro se encuentran con él también.

—Ya estoy aquí. Solo tendremos que conducir hasta el lugar de la reunión, por cierto, dónde será esta vez.

—En el mismo lugar de siempre —respondió Jasper mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del hotel seguido por su hermano menor, quien sacaba sus gafas de sol, las limpiaba un poco y se las ponía antes de salir a la calle.

No demoraron mucho en llegar al punto de encuentro. Entraron por la puerta que estaba siendo custodiada por cuatro hombres que al verlos le abrieron paso rápidamente. Al entrar vieron como los hermanos Battisti, los Consalvo y Ettore Auteri se encontraban ya en la mesa reunidos discutiendo sobre algo de lo que los hermanos Masen no tenían idea.

—Llegaron. Los habíamos estado esperando. Ya era hora —dijo Alessandro Battisti al percatarse de la presencia de los Masen.

—Llegamos los más rápido que pudimos Alessandro. Confío en que nuestra demora no hubiera causado ningún inconveniente y ahora que nos encontramos aquí presentes me encantaría saber cuál es la razón de esta reunión inesperada —dijo Edward mientras se quitaba el blazer antes de tomar asiento en uno de los puestos vacíos.

—No hay ningún problema, solo es que nos encontramos algo estresados —explicó Antonino sonriendo—. La situación no está muy bien. Hemos tenido problemas con 'Ndràngheta una vez más, necesitábamos tu presencia, queríamos preguntarte si has hablado con Filippo Montalbano.

—No, no he tenido el placer aún —respondió Edward—. ¿Son muy graves los problemas con ellos?

—No, la verdad no tanto, pero aún así no nos sirve tener relaciones turbulentas con ellos —dijo Alessandro.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma eso no es tan grave —agregó Emmett Consalvo hablando por primera vez—. Con quien necesitamos reunirnos son con los Alemanes, tenemos varios negocios pendientes con ellos, no se les debe olvidar.

—Con eso no hay problema —ratificó Jasper—. Hablé con ellos hace poco y acordamos reunirnos en unas semanas, en Múnich.

—Perfecto —dijo Emmett aliviado.

— ¿Eso era todo? —preguntó Edward en tono divertido.

—No, la verdad no es todo —contradijo Ettore—. La policía parece estar aumentando sus esfuerzos y tienen en su mira a Aro.

—Ettore, eso viene de mucho tiempo atrás y no lo han atrapado —argumentó Edward con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro.

—Lo sé, pero ahora parecer ser más grave. Después de la muerte de Marco Feltoni, en vez de aplacarse han aumentado sus esfuerzos.

—Bueno, lo único que eso significa es que debemos volver a atacar. Si con una no aprendieron, tal vez con la segunda lo hagan. Hablaré con Aro sobre eso cuando vuelva a Palermo, en dos días aproximadamente —dijo Edward en tono serio, pero aún con una expresión calmada en el rostro.

**Hey Little ponies… **

**Ok no son ponies y yo simplemente estoy loca, sumida en mis delirios (bah, mentira solo soy jodidamente rara) **

**Total, como les dije en la N/A anterior (si alguien lee eso ) me voy de viaje en… mañana? Alcance a subir este capitulo como se pueden dar cuenta y para subir el próximo pasara como 20 dias. **

**Como siempre agradecerles por leer y por comentar en esto, y claro agradecerle a mi beta Tammy!**

**Ah claro y… review?**

**Pd: para las que también leen Stop it, lastimosamente no pude actualizar antes de irme, lo siento :( **

**A.C out **


	12. Chapter 11

**Nota: El capitulo no esta beteado, razón… Llevaba mucho tiempo sin subir y me sentí mal! **

**Cualquier error, es mío. Solo mío. **

Cap. 11

.

.

.

Junio 8 -1992

-Bella!- la voz de Anna se escucho como un estruendo alrededor de la casa, su grito no había sido de enojo, sino mas bien de curiosidad y emoción.

El grito despertó a Bella, que se encontraba en una especia de letargo mientras que escuchaba uno de los tantos Cds que había traído consigo desde Inglaterra.

Salto de la cama y bajo para evitar que su hermana menor pegara otro grito parecido, sabia que si no llegaba en un minuto lo haría, las mujeres de su familia eran muy escandalosas, como la mayoría de los italianos, a excepción de ella, que había adoptado la cultura de su padre al máximo.

- Bells, el teléfono!- grito una vez mas Anna, haciendo que los oídos de Bella dolieran, al ya estar muy cerca de la posición de su hermana.

-Esta bien, ya te escuche, joder!

- Te demoras mucho en llegar y haces esperar a la persona que esta en el teléfono ansiosa por hablarte…- dijo Anna, mientras le estiraba el teléfono a su hermana.

-Quien es?- pregunto la castaña

-Un señor, Edward Masen… Sabes quien es?- pregunto la chica curiosa.

- Eh, si…- respondió la castaña rascando su cabeza.- Es el novio de Adela.

-Oh, el cobrizo del otro día?-dijo Anna con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Si, ese- respondió de forma cortante Bella, antes de dirigirse al teléfono.

-Hola…

- Buena Tarde, Señorita Swan…- escucho la voz del cobrizo al otro lado.

- Perdón por hacerte esperar, estaba en mi cuarto cuando llego la llamada y…

- Lo pude suponer por los gritos, no hay problema, lo bueno es que contestaste.

- Si… Para que me llamabas?- pregunto Bella algo impaciente, Ethan se encontraba en la ducha, pero podía salir en cualquier momento y por alguna razón se sentía como si lo estuviera engañando, sentía que hablar con Edward, un hombre que conocía hacia tan solo unos días, estaba mal y eso le gustaba.

- Bueno, la razón por la cual le robo parte de su tiempo preciado.- respondió Edward de forma jocosa al escuchar el afán en la voz de la castaña.- Es para saber si aceptaría salir una vez mas conmigo, esta noche…

- No crees que es un poco excesivo? Nos conocemos hace menos de una semana…

-Seria excesivo, si no se tomaran en cuenta el hecho de que no vives en la ciudad y yo tampoco lo hago- Respondió este, quien no estaba dispuesto a recibir una negativa como respuesta.

- Pero aun estaré una semana en la ciudad- dijo ella, quien la verdad no se encontraba muy segura de querer rechazar la invitación del cobrizo.

- Lastimosamente, hoy es mi ultima noche en la ciudad.- dijo Edward, acordándole a la castaña, que en su encuentro anterior, le había dicho que volvería a Sicilia el martes, lo que significaba que su vuelo salía al día siguiente, al mediodía.

- Ah…

- Entonces que dices, aceptarías una invitación para esta noche?- volvió a insistir, normalmente no insistiría tanto pero Bella le atraía en gran manera y el hecho de que no hubiera podido conseguir nada en su primera cita, lo había incitado a tratar mucho mas de lo normal, esta chica le estaba dando el doble de trabajo que las demás.

- Depende de cual sea el plan- Bella se encontró a si misma considerando la propuesta del hombre, aunque Ethan se encontrara en la ciudad y que ahora ella no se encontraba soltera.

Edward sonrió para si, el hecho que le preguntara significaba un si seguro, así lo interpretaba el y estuvo en lo correcto, puesto que solo le basto aclararle que iba a ser una invitación a comer, la castaña acepto, aunque no muy segura y solo después de pedirle que le digiera el lugar y que se encontraran en este.

Después de aclarar y acordar que se encontrarían en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad, a las ocho de la noche, Bella colgó, sintiendo que su corazón latía rápidamente, tal vez por el hecho de haber oído los pasos de alguien en las escaleras, pasos que resultaron ser de su madre, quien bajaba con una gran cesta de ropa sucia en la manos y que iba muy distraída en sus asuntos para prestar atención al rincón en el cual se encontraba el teléfono.

El aceleramiento de su corazón no era causado por otra cosa que no fuera el miedo o pánico, de que Ethan la descubriera en medio de esa llamada o que simplemente la viera al lado del teléfono, lo cual conllevaría a la típica pregunta de "con quien hablabas?" pregunta que Bella tenia miedo de responder, a su novio.

Subió de nuevo a su cuarto, donde encontró a Ethan, ya totalmente cambiado y listo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Cariño, por que no salimos a caminar?

- Claro..- dijo Bella fingía una sonrisa emocionada.

-Oh, vamos Bella, que es esa falta de animo? Creía que era yo el "abuelo" de la relación, soy el mayor!

-Pero tienes la energía de un adolecente- dijo ella mientras se acerca a el para abrazarlo, tratando de no sentirse mal por el hecho de que en la noche lo dejaría para ir a reunirse con Edward.

-Y tu no estas muy lejos de esa época.- dijo el con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

- Soy madura para mi edad y tu eres… perfecto para cualquier edad- dijo ella mientras tomaba el rostro de el con sus manos. _Tal vez, demasiado perfecto…_

-Eres perfecta tal como eres, amor.- al decir esto acerco sus labios a los de la chica, pero solo los roso antes de separarse- Pero vamos, salgamos, solo tenemos una semana mas en Italia y tu pareces un hongo en la casa, pensé que estabas emocionada de volver a tu país.

- Si estoy emocionada y la razón por la que no salí ayer fue porque me sentía mal, pero si mal no recuerdo, el sábado fuimos a darle un paseo a la vida nocturna de Florencia o no?

- Bueno si pero hoy no tienes excusas- dijo el con una sonrisa

- Estoy cansada?

-No es convincente- dijo mientras atrapaba la nariz de su novia entre sus dedos y la sacudía

- bueno, vamos. De cualquier manera ya había aceptado- respondió Bella entre risas y mientras trataba soltar su nariz del agarre de Ethan.

- Eso, tienes que reír mas seguido, preciosa. Amo tu sonrisa.

-Gracias- respondió Bella sonrojándose levemente.

- Te amo…

-Yo también- mintió Bella…


	13. Chapter 12

**De nuevo, esto no esta beteado, así que cualquier cosa, Mi Culpa!**

**Cap. 12.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Junio 8 - 1992**

Bella reviso la hora en su reloj por enésima vez esa tarde, solo habían pasado dos minutos desde que lo había revisado a las siete y veinte, dos minutos en los cuales había tratado, de la manera mas disimulada posible, pedirle a Ethan que regresaran ya la casa. Llevaban todo el día por fuera, habían salido a caminar, tal como el le había propuesto, luego habían comido algo y el resto de la tarde se habían dedicado a recorrer las calles, con manos entrelazadas y dándose pequeñas muestras de amor que dejaban ver a los demás transeúntes que eran una pareja "enamorada".

La verdad la tarde se había pasado rápido y la había disfrutado; había sido uno de esos momentos que le hacían recordar el porque se había metido en una relación tan plana y aburrida, como la que representaba estar con Ethan, esos momentos en el que se acordaba de la comodidad que una relación estable presentaba, en el cosquilleo agradable que se sentía cada vez que Ethan le susurraba algo al oído antes de besar su cuello con cariño, haciéndola reír y haciendo que los curiosos que se encontraban a su alrededor los miraran con una sonrisa en la cual se podía notar el deje de envidia hacia aquella pareja feliz.

Pero ahora, que se acercaba cada vez mas la hora de la cita con Edward, la hora en la cual tenia que encontrar la forma de escabullirse de su casa, inventándole cualquier excusa a Ethan para poder reunirse con un chico al cual acababa de conocer pero por el cual estaba arriesgando la comodidad que acababa de disfrutar durante todo el día.

Corría el riesgo de ser descubierta, de perder su relación con Ethan y tal vez verse en la obligación de volver a Italia antes de tiempo, pero a ella poco le importaba, la preocupación que sentía ahora no era nada mas que una falsa sensación causada por el nerviosismo y la excitación que eran producto del sentimiento de hacer algo "prohibido", experiencia que al llevar una relación tan larga con Ethan, llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentar.

-Ethan, creo que deberíamos volver a casa- dijo Bella mientras miraba como comenzaba a oscurecer.

-Si, tienes razón, ya estoy cansado.- Isabella no creía su suerte al escuchar las palabras de su novio, quien al verla sonreír, no pudo contenerse y la beso en sus finos labios que el tanto amaba.

-Estas de mejor humor por fin amor. Me encanta cuando estas así, sonriente y feliz, cuando podemos pasar tiempo juntos y podemos salir, para mostrarle a todo el mundo que soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por tener a una mujer tan hermosa como tu.- Dijo Ethan después de separar sus labios de los de ella, mientras decía estas hermosas palabras no aparto sus ojos de los de su novia, quien estaba sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y que solo pudo responder con un beso apasionado que en verdad solo ocultaba el sentimiento de culpa de la chica.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa, vela mira una vez mas su reloj, ya eran las siete y cuarenta de la tarde, solo tenia veinte minutos para cambiarse de ropa, inventar cualquier cosa e irse. Su madre los había recibido, unas amigas de su madre se encontraban en casa por lo que esta acaparo a Ethan desde el preciso momento en que llegaron, para llevarlo hacia la sala y presentarles a sus amigas al novio ingles de su hija, quien era un famoso arquitecto, muy importante en Inglaterra y todas aquellas cosas que diría para saciar las ganas de chisme que tenían aquellas señoras cuarentonas, que hartas de su vida, se contentaban con escuchar las vidas de los demás y envidiar la suerte que tenia la hija mayor de los Swan, al haber conseguido tan buen partido.

Bella solo se había limitado a sonreírle a Ethan, como en forma de disculpa, que en verdad no era necesario, puesto que a el no le molestaban mucho ese tipo de cosas, era una persona sociable que siempre trataba de ser amable y cortes con las personas, aun con esas mujeres que seguramente durarían horas comiéndoselo con los ojos, mientras lo llenaban de preguntas que el tendría que responder en su muy escaso italiano.

Después de dejar a Ethan, Bella subió rápidamente a su cuarto, mientras se decidía por usar la excusa mas fácil y cliché que tenia, simplemente diría que había quedado con Toña o con Agatha o cualquiera de sus amigas, en ir a salir. Sabia que lo mas probable era que Ethan se ofreciera a acompañarla pero ahora que estaba de prisionero no podría acompañarla, puesto que su madre le insistiría en quedarse con ella y sus amigas, volviéndose una cómplice involuntaria.

No demoro mucho en cambiarse, solo se enfundo en un vestido blanco con flores azules, que había utilizado muy pocas veces, puesto que casi nunca tenia la ocasión debido al frio clima que tenían la gran parte del año en Inglaterra; se puso unos tacones azules de tan solo cinco centímetros, se maquillo un poco las mejillas y los ojos para darle un poco de color a las primeras y para resaltar un poco los segundos y recogió su cartera antes de salir de la habitación, respirando profundamente y tratando de mantener la calma para ser capaz de despedirse de Ethan y su madre, sin que ellos sospecharan que lo que les iba a decir era mentira.

-Oh, Bella… que linda te ves cariño a donde vas?- la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia había sido su madre, Ethan se encontraba tratando de responder una de las preguntas que le habían formulado, buscando en su pequeño vocabulario italiano la mejor forma de responder, pero cuando escucho a Renee hablarle a Bella, aparto de inmediato la mirada de las señoras y la dirigió hacia donde estaba su novia.

-Eh… Agatha me pidió que la acompañara a hacer algo, me dijo que nos reuniéramos en su casa, creo que necesita comprar un vestido. – dijo la castaña, evitando mirar hacia Ethan, quien se encontraba de pie y estaba dispuesto a acercarse a ella.

-Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Ethan, ya delante de ella, sosteniéndole la cintura y mirándola con una sonrisa.

Bueno, ahí estaba la pregunta que iba a ser inevitable, ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era responder sin titubear. Fácil.

-Pues, es una salida de chicas, si quieres claro…

-Oh no Ethan, no nos dejaras solas a nosotras o si?- dijo Renee hablándole en italiano, a una rapidez que era casi imposible para el captar.

-mama, confundiste a Ethan, no te entendió nada.- dijo Bella, en ingles, puesto que no se encontraba con ganas de hablar su lengua natal enfrente de la mujeres chismosas que miraban la escena sin entender

..Ethan, te decía que porque no mejor te quedabas con nosotras cariño, Bella ira de compras y no creo que eso sea un buen plan para ti. .-repitió Renee

Ethan miro a su novia en busca de ayuda y ella en cambio simplemente se excuso con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros, dejándole la decisión a el y en su interior rogando porque se quedara junto a su madre.

- Segura que no necesitas que vaya?- pregunto Ethan, mirando a los ojos a Bella, quien negó la cabeza, respuesta que hizo que Ethan suspirara derrotado, antes de besar los labios de su novia en forma de despedida. – Bueno entonces me quedo.

-Adiós.- le dijo Bella, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ethan y después despidiéndose de las amigas de su madre y su madre, con un simple movimiento de mano.

Al salir a la calle pudo respirar tranquila al fin, no había titubeado y al parecer le habían creído, ahora solo tenia que apurarse, coger un taxi y llegar al restaurante, todo eso en 10 minutos.


	14. Chapter 13

**Después de mucho tiempo sin escribir decidí que ya era hora. Oxidada y con menos imaginación de lo normal, escribo, con la esperanza de que aun así, este capitulo no sea un fiasco completo. **

**Cualquier error mi culpa!**

**Cap. 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junio 8-1992

Edward miro su reloj al momento en que entrego las llaves de su auto al valet del restaurante, aun era temprano, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora que tenia acordada con Isabella pero aun así decidió esperarla afuera. Su experiencia le había enseñado que siempre era mejor esperar afuera del restaurante, conocía el comportamiento típico de una mujer y sabia que muchas dudaban al momento de entrar a un restaurante completamente solas a esperar o buscar a su cita y no quería que ella dudara ni por un solo segundo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho de cualquier forma, solo dos minutos después de estar parqueado al frente de la puerta del lujoso restaurante, de cual salían y entraban personas en abundancia, pudo ver como un taxi parqueaba justo al frente de el y como Bella salía afanada después de pagarle al taxista y murmurar un gracias.

El la vio a ella pero ella, debido a su afán y su carrera provocada por la creencia de que llegaba tarde a la cita no lo vio, hasta que se estrello de frente contra el.

- Oh cuanto lo siento…

- Tranquila preciosa.

La voz de Edward provoco que Bella levantara su mirada la cual estaba fija en su vestido el cual trataba de arreglar afanada y lo mirara a el, quine estaba con una ancha sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-Oh Edward… lo siento, se que se me hizo algo tarde y siento que tuvieras que esperar… que haces aquí afuera? Pensé que me esperarías dentro.

De los labios de Edward se escapo una risita de satisfacción al ver la preocupación y el nerviosismo de la chica, eran buenas señales y debilidades de las cuales el tenia planeado sacar provecho.

- Bella, acabo de llegar, apenas dan las ocho, no te preocupes, estas justa de tiempo y hermosa por cierto.

El sonrojo no demoro en aparecer en las mejillas de la castaña y el cobrizo no demoro en plantar un beso en ambas mejillas coloradas haciendo que se coloraran aun mas.

-Gracias.. – respondió por fin ella al cumplido.

- No tienes que agradecer a un hombre que solo dice la verdad. – respondió Masen haciendo alarde de su galantería. – Entramos?

Bella asintió, algo atontada por la apariencia del hombre que estaba frente a ella, su belleza era impresionante y la confianza que poseía en si mismo era acogedora y abrumadora.

De hecho se sentía acogida y abrumada en el momento en que el paso su brazo por detrás de su cintura, agarrándola de forma leve mientras la conducía a la puerta del lujoso restaurante, que poseía una fachada que se salía de lo típico presentado a los turistas, esta a diferencia de la que se veía en los centros turísticos de la ciudad poseía aquel aire soberbio y elegante que caracterizaba a la verdadera esencia de la clase alta Italiana.

Al entrar al restaurante y ver a todas aquellas personas vestidas con trajes de noche que seguramente eran de las casas de mas alta costura de Italia o hasta de todo el mundo. Bella miro su vestido y por un momento se sintió mal, era hermoso y le encantaba pero sabia que no era apropiado y que a comparación de las demás mujeres que se encontraban en la misma estancia ella no parecía mas que una niña pequeñas.

-Que tienes Bella?- pregunto Edward preocupado al ver como ella había parado un momento, temiendo que tal vez si estuviera dudando.

- Nada… solo creo que, no se deberíamos ir a comer a un lugar menos… ya sabes elegante. No….

Bella no siguió hablando, de pronto se sintió estúpida, no sabia por que se sentía tan insegura, esa no era ella. No tenia porque sentirse menos, eso lo había aprendido hace ya un tiempo… bueno mejor dicho desde que había comenzado a salir con Ethan; el le había mostrado que no tenia por que sentirse menos que los demás, que ella era única y hermosa como era y que no necesitaba de nada ni nadie para ser como era, el le había dado confianza y amor, pero para Bella eso no compensaba lo abandonada que la había tenido los últimos meses. Por eso estaba ahí no?

-No que?- la voz de Edward saco a Bella de sus pensamientos una ves mas e hizo que siguiera caminando hacia la mesa que tenía reservada.- No me digas que te sientes intimidada porque eso no tiene sentido, no tienes porque sentirte de esa forma, eres hermosa.

Las palabras de Edward guardaban un tono divertido, que relajaron a Bella y la hicieron sonreír, el siempre la hacia sonreír.

Llegaron a la mesa y el mesero que los había acompañado hasta ella les entrego la carta antes de retirarse para dejarlos decidir que iban a pedir; no demoraron mucho en decidir y llamar al mesero para ordenar.

-Que tal tu día?- pregunto Edward, tratando de romper el hielo.

-Se puede decir que bien. Di un paseo por la ciudad.- respondió ella sin entrar en detalles. –Y el tuyo?

-Eh.. . termine algunos negocios pendientes... como sabes mañana dejo la ciudad.

-Si.. que lastima- respondió ella sintiendo lastima verdadera al darse cuenta que esta podría ser la ultima vez que lo viera… "patética" pensó.

-Si… esta puede ser la ultima vez que nos veamos.- respondió el con un fingido tono de tristeza.-Pero, tal vez pueda volver a la ciudad antes de que te marches. Dijiste que aun te quedaba una semana antes de volver a Inglaterra.

-Si, pero no vuelvo a Inglaterra en seguida- respondió la chica acordándose de aquella propuesta que le había hecho Ethan de pasar una semana en Venecia o mejor dicho en una ciudad cerca de Venecia.

-Entonces?- pregunto Edward incrédulo, mientras un tono de alegría se dejaba entrever en su voz.

-Pasare algunos días paseando por Venecia.

-Nunca has estado en Venecia?- pregunto sin saber por que se iría de Florencia para pasar unos días en Venecia, para el no tenia mucho sentido.

-Claro que he estado en Venecia antes.- dijo ella riendo ante el tono incrédulo de su compañero.

-Bueno entonces que te hace volver?

-La belleza de la ciudad!

-Bueno bueno, no discuto tu decisión.- respondió el con una risa ahogada- tal vez nos podríamos encontrar ahí también no crees?

-Claro – respondió Bella con una sonrisa igual a la de su compañero que la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras le sonreía.

-Considéralo una promesa.

-Te espero entonces- dijo ella tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y dar la imagen de confianza en si misma que siempre había admirado de Adela.

Justo en ese momento se acerco una vez mas el mesero, esta vez con los platos de cada uno y una botella de champaña Don Peri la cual abrió y sirvió en las dos largas copas de cada uno.

-Me alegraste la noche con lo que me acabas de decir- dijo Edward cuando el mesero se despidió cordialmente- Y creo que merece un brindis.

Al terminar de hablar alzo su copa de champaña en lo alto esperando a que la castaña lo imitara.

-No entiendo el motivo del brindis- dijo ella mientras se reía pero aun así levanto la copa junto a la de su compañero.

- No encuentro mejor motivo para brindar que el hecho de que esta no será la ultima vez que tenga la oportunidad de ver a la mujer mas hermosa de toda Italia.

-Sabes endulzarle el oído a una mujer, no?- respondió rápido Bella riendo a la vez para tratar de ocultar el muy obvio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Se puede decir que tengo un don- respondió inclinándose en la mesa hacia ella- El problema es saber si funciona contigo.

-Hey, cuidado con la comida- le advirtió, un momento antes de que la paralizara el pánico causado por la cercanía de aquel hombre que parecía mas modelo de revista que cualquier otra cosa, logrando que se alejara, dejándola con suficiente espacio para respirar con tranquilidad y volver a pensar de forma coherente.

-Tienes razón, estuvo cerca. Casi estropeo mi camisa y en ese caso hubiéramos tenido que seguir la cena en mi habitación de hotel.

-Perdóname si no entiendo tu lógica- respondió incrédula ante las aparentes insinuaciones de Edward.

- No me malentiendas, no es ninguna protesta indecente, bueno a menos que tu quieras que sea una propuesta indecente en ese caso ya seria diferente…-La mirada que Bella le dirigió de fingido enojo que una vez mas trataba de ocultar el ardor de sus mejillas hizo reír a Edward- Bromeo, bromeo! Calmada, hermosa, ante todo soy un caballero. Lo único que quise decir fue que si mi camisa se hubiera estropeado me hubiera visto en la obligación de volver al hotel a cambiarme y pues no hubiera dejado que eso diera por terminada nuestra cita.

-Cita?

-Si, esto es una cita por si no te habías dado cuenta. – dijo con tono jocoso antes de comenzar a comer- Claro que no se que consideren ustedes los ingleses como citas.

-Ustedes los ingleses? Jajajaja Se te olvida que soy Italiana?

-A veces.

-Me siento ofendida pero aun así no dejare que cambies de tema, tu consideras esto como una cita no?

-Es lo que te acabo de decir, cariño.

-Esperas algo de ella?- pregunto Bella perdiendo un poco el tono seguro en su voz que tanto le había costado establecer.

- Espero lo mismo que tu, solamente que yo si tratare de conseguirlo- respondió Edward para luego acercarse rápidamente y plantarle un beso en los labios mientras ella seguía pensativa debido a su misteriosa respuesta.

**Hey… de nuevo. No podrán creer el tiempo que me tomo escribir este capitulo… aproximadamente dos semanas si no estoy mal… dos semanas en las cuales solo pude escribir como dos párrafos por día sintiéndome cada vez peor por demorarme tanto y por ser tan mediocre… así que una vez mas.. espero que no resulte un total fiasco. **

**Y... como se dieron cuenta el capitulo tampoco fue beteado…. Mi culpa de nuevo, mi impaciencia y mi egoísmo. Perdón Tammy ): **

**A.C. out (: **


End file.
